Harry's new hobby
by zed019
Summary: Harry Potter X Log Horizon Cross-over. Gaming Harry
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Self Exile

Disclaimer: I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

Harry Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived, The Chose one, Champion of light, Deafeater of You-know-Who, etc. etc. etc. and his most famous tittle, "The Master of Death".

Harry thought that his obligations was done. He fought a war, because a crazy old lady phrophesized, that he would be a chosen one to finally defeat You-know-Who. This led to the death of his beloved parents by hand of the Dark Lord Voldemort. Surprisingly, he was very lucky that the killing curse spell, a famous one-shot, one-kill spell rebounded and killed the dark wanker himself. The oh so great Dumbledore said that it was his parents love that saved him. He really did not believe the nonsense that it was love that saved him. He was just lucky, he rationalized that he had gained a sort of magical immunization from the Dark Lord when he was made into an accidental horcrux. He was lucky that magic immunization saved him when he confronted professor Quirrel.

Harry Potter paid his dues to the magical community when he saved them from Vodemort. He expected that he could live a normal happy life now that the war was over.

Sadly, it was not meant to be. The whole magical community turned on him, claiming him to be the next uprising Dark Lord. He rationalized that they were probably after his money, after all he was the richest person in magical Britain. He was Heir to Hufflepuff, Heir to Gryffindor, Heir to Ravenclaw and Heir to Slytherin by rights of conquest.

He decided that he had enough, so he made a secret trip to gringots, and withrawed all of his assets to an enchanted bottomless pouch. He bribed the the goblin with ten million pounds for a safe haven and a self exile away from the magical world, as well doing the necessary execution of deeds that prohibits information and magical means to find him. After one successful business transaction and a happy goblin nation, Harry Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived, The Chose one, Champion of light, Deafeater of You-know-Who, The Master of Death, disappeared from the magical community never heard from again.

Harry was silently taking his exile in the popular city of Japan, Over the years he had developed a love of online games, and anime. With money to spoil for twenty generations, he became an indoor Hikikomori, and an Otaku.

Over the years of playing MMORPG games, he awaited the release of the game that everyone was waiting for. Yes my friend it was Sword Art Online, Not, because Harry didn't make it to the beta. He did however make into the Beta of Log Horizon MMORPG. He loved the setting of a post apocalyptic world, the skills, the gameplay. When the Open Beta arrived it was no surprise that Harry Potter was the first one there. There was a promotional advertising that those who paid the promo price can access a skill tier that is available on all class but limited to one skill per customer so that a sense of fair play can be implemented. Of course Harry did not miss this chance. He bought a skill book named:

* * *

Soul Strike

Type Offensive || Level Selectable|| Max Lv 10

Attack Type Sense / Ghost Property || Range 9 cells

Cast Time 0.5 sec

Cool Down Min-Max Lv: 1.2 / 1 / 1.4 / 1.2 / 1.6 / 1.4 / 1.8 / 1.6 / 2 / 1.8 sec.

Effect Hits the target with bolts with MATK using Ghost Element. Does extra 5% damage per SkillLV to Undead property Monsters.

Other Notes :

Level Description

[1] 1 Spirit

[2] 1 Spirit fast cast

[3] 2 Spirits

[4] 2 Spirits fast cast

[5] 3 Spirits

[6] 3 Spirits fast cast

[7] 4 Spirits

[8] 4 Spirits fast cast

[9] 5 Spirits

[10] 5 Spirits fast cast

* * *

Harry researched what class he wanted to be, he found out that the magical allure of magician class never left him and is still a big part of him. There were three classes to choose from, a sorcerer, a summoner, and an enchanter. Harry felt bad memories when he saw the sorcerer so he chose the summoner instead.

Harry then downloaded the Elder Tale game, he selected the name Harry as his user name. He completed the tuturial and he was now armed with beginner equips.

* * *

Book: 60 attack

-A book that's been put together sturdily enough to be wielded as a weapon in an emergency situation.

* * *

Adventurer's clothes: 20 defense

-A light, comfortable suit made just for young adventurers.

* * *

Harry knew what he had to do, He killed some level one slimes repeatedly, after 30 minutes of grinding he was now level 5. Harry went, and did a long winded chain quest that he knew. It told him to hunt 100 level 6 spore, a mushroom type monster, followed by 100 level 10 wolves. Harry was has low a level six soul strike spell and was now level 13. He finished the quest and turned it in and received the reward.

* * *

Encyclopedia: 145 attack / 100 matk

A gigantic encyclopedia, known mostly for its sharp and hard edges. It is so hard to the point that people who got hit by the edges of this book often ask "Did you guys install 3 carat Diamond on this?".

MATK + 100, INT + 3, DEX + 2, Critical Rate + 20.

Critical Rate bonus is further increased by +1 per 5 base LUK.

* * *

Harry's Stats

Character Name: Harry

Alignment: Neutral

Level:13

Profession: Summoner

Title:None

Fame: 0

Health: 900

Mana: 1200

Strength: 30

Agility: 30

Vitality: 30

Wisdom: 20

Intellect:40

Luck: 30

Attack: 205

Magic Attack: 180

Magic defense: 40

Mana Regen speed: 4 secs (+120)

Defense: 50

Speed: 60

Hit: 60

Crit: 60

®Stats formula:

®Every level + 10 stats:

1 str = 2 attack, 10 hp

1 vit = 20 hp, 1 def

1 int = 30 mp or mana, 2 magic attack, 3 mana recovery.

1 wis = 2 magic defense, .2 mana regen.

1 agi = 2 speed, 2 hit

1 luck = 2 crit

* * *

Authors Note: To be continued. Tune in next time


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 The Apocalypse (大災害 Dai Saigai)**

Disclaimer: I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

Summoner

The summoner is a mage class which calls forth mystical beasts and spirits to fight in its place. In the world of Elder Tales there are over 100 different creatures that can be summoned, though to prevent the summoner from becoming an almighty, omnipotent class Aturava Inc. placed a limit on the number of creatures a summoner may have contracted. High level creatures may only be summoned after contracting it at a special location after completing its specific quests.

Due to the great variety of summon beasts, there is probably a summon beast to counter any specific situation. To balance this out the Summoner class has extremely low HP and defence in addition to their contract limit. Still, Summoners remain a popular choice among solo players.

* * *

Sample Skills

This is an excerpt of the skills the Summoner class can learn. The Summoner's most defining ability is definitely the Servant Summoning system and its rich variation. With over 100 types of Servants, one can enjoy building their own set, and it is even possible to have a unique set no one else can have. There is a rich variety but on the other hand there is a cost to Summon Contracts (this cost is not just money, but also time investment for quests), and there is also an upper limit to contract slots. There are many hurdles to overcome in order to build the ideal set. However, it would not be a stretch to say those hurdles are what makes the Summoner class exciting.

Servant Summon spells are not learned via leveling up but from completing quests to obtain contracts. Because of this, the total number of skills is fairly great, but there are also very rare ones among them. Also, the requirements listed for a Servant Summon spell must be fulfilled in order to use that skill.

* * *

With Harry's new book, Harry decided to explore. He heard a rumor from the village elder where he was currently at, that the orcs (think of one from world of warcraft) have caught a pretty lady hostage on its den. Upon hearing this, Harry felt more adventurous at his computer screen. He arrived at the orc village where there seems to be a war council going on. Harry saw the center of attraction was what looks to be a valkyrie. He quickly took the chance, and casted soul strike on the nearby orc. It dropped dead, and the whole orc saw Harry the intruder.

**"Intruder!, Attack!, For the horde!."**

Meanwhile Harry defeated 8 orcs, only 92 more to go. Harry fought, and evaded for thirty minutes, and there were only 25 orcs left. He finally ran out of mp. Harry took a look at his book, and sung a small song _**"It's The Great Big Book of Everything With everything inside See the world around us This book's the perfect guide With everything from A to zoo Just by flipping through."**_ Harry was lost in his thoughts, and just swung his sharp book relieving stress and leaving a bloody battlefield.

Harry finally did it, with only 50 hp left, and he had no more potions, but he managed to succeed. He decided to free the valkyrie with white wings?, trully it was a sight to behold.

"Thank, you brave summoner, as thanks you may have a contract with me, and I will come to your aid whenever you need me. My thanks again, oh brave one." said the valkyrie as she flew away.

* * *

*Ding*

gained 7 levels

* * *

*Ding*

Success Summon Contract formed with Siren.

Combat Summon: Siren

-Movement Auxiliary Magic. A movement auxiliary spell that calls forth a beautiful winged wind maiden, Siren, who can increase the movement speed of 1 ally. The target's body is wrapped in swirling winds and their body feels lighter. If used on an enemy, a sudden wind blows them far away from the Summoner.

With flowing green hair, large bird-like wings, and dressed in a maiden armor, it looks as if the Siren's entire body flutters in the wind. There are many Summoners who wish to contract the Siren for that beautiful figure.

* * *

Harry was ecstatic. He formed a rare contract summon, from what he heard in beta, Harry only received 3 summon contract in the whole beta period. So he was very excited. He also decided to get his old summons back.

Harry did the quest **"****Pacifying the Water Spirit",** in which he had to battle an enranged undine. Thanks to his Siren, Harry evaded most of the attacks, and countered with soul strike, and slamming his encyclopedia in undine's head. The spirit finally calmed down, and Harry made a contract with it. Harry also purchased a Mystical summon contract with Brownie, a helper summon for 5k gold.

* * *

Servant Summon: Undine

-Servant Summon Magic, Toggle-type. A Summon Servant spell that calls forth a Spirit with a body of clear water. The summoned Undine attacks using cold air from a nearby water source. Has very modest offensive power but has endurance in its own way. As a solo, the Undine is more suitable to act as a wall than the Salamander.

Due to its ease of use and cute appearance, it is very popular amongst Summoners. After the Apocalypse, the ability to generate water was very valuable. The Undine is not only useful in combat but also indispensable for living.

* * *

Mystic Summon: Brownie

-Mystic Summon. Calls forth a caring fairy that helps with item production tasks. Grants bonuses such as increased success rate, increased production speed, increased production rate, etc. After the Apocalypse, people had to do things such as cleaning. Brownie became a beloved friend of lazy Summoners. As proficiency level increases, Brownie's family grows.

* * *

*Ding*

New Skills learned

Elemental Ray

-Requirement: Spirit. An AOE magic attack. User must have a Spirit-type summon beast such as Salamander or Undine under their control. Fires a thick laser aimed at the targeted point. Its color depends on the attributes of the summon beast.

Can damage many enemies at once. Summon beasts fight and use magical attacks on their own accord but this type of attack is a command that must be given by the caster. Commanded actions have a certain time lag (in terms of regular magic, this would be casting time).

* * *

Elemental Blast

-Requirement: Spirit. A single-target magic attack used by a Spirit-type Servant during combat. A magic bullet fired at the enemy that varies depending on the Spirit's attributes, such as flame bullets or stream bullets. This skills is fundamentally used by the Spirit on its own accord but the Summoner can also deliberately command the Spirit to activate this skill. The power of this single-target attack can be increased with status effects depending on the type of Spirit. For example, when used by a Salamander the enemy will be inflicted by burns and suffer DoT, and when used by an Undine the enemy will be slowed due to the cold.

* * *

Elemental Bolt

-Requirement: Spirit. A magic attack automatically used by the Spirit at regular intervals. Fires magic arrows of different types depending on the spirit at the enemy (Salamander: Flame Arrow, Undine: Ice Arrow). Very modest damage, but as an automatic attack it does not require MP from the Summoner. It is possible for a solo Summoner to leave the battle to a Spirit and escape alone.

* * *

Soul Possession

-Requirement: Servant Summon. A spell that allows the summoner to possess a Servant Summon and directly control its body. Stats and skills become those of the Servant's. The Summoner's original body is controlled with simple commands, as if it were a regular Summon Servant. When this skill was first implemented, the idea of directly controlling a monster attracted a lot of attention. Between Adventurers and monsters, the former can do much more and due to cool down and casting time, players couldn't return to their original body immediately if it was in danger. Because of this, it never became anything more than a joke skill. After the Apocalypse, the range was expanded and has once again attracted attention.

* * *

Castling

-Requirement: Servant Summon, Special Skill. An emergency escape spell that allows the Summoner to immediately swap positions with a Summon Servant. Because Castling only requires a blink of the eye to activate, it is possible to use it to evade attacks right before they reach the Summoner. However, Summoners who use this skill in an absolute crisis must be prepared to sacrifice the Servant. It is useful in a combination with "Soul Possession", usually used to get past terrains that are difficult to traverse as a human.

* * *

After gaining his new skills, Harry decided to use a Chef subclasses because of his top quality cooking skills he had gotten from the **"****Dursley's"**, he shivered. Harry shopped for ingredients at the town, and he became engrossed in cooking that his level skyrocketed to level 30. Harry decided to pack up for a long journey so he bought plenty of potions, and explored some more.

~Time Skip 6 months later~

Harry was now a veteran gamer of level 60. After numerous patches, New summon release had been released, along with the level Cap of level 60.

* * *

Harry's Eq.

Principles of Magic (Book): 60 atk / 160 matk

-This helps students study and build a stroung foundation of using magic. If you're having trouble with using... - Author : Sage Shawn.

MATK + 160, INT + 3, SP Recovery + 5%.

* * *

Spiritual Tunic: 10 def

-A Tunic that has been granted additional tolerance against certain properties. Decreases 20% damage from Neutral and Water property.

MDEF + 5. MHP + 800. Cannot be Frozen.

* * *

Harry's Stats:

Character Name: Harry

Alignment: Neutral

Level: 60

Profession: Summoner

Title:None

Fame: 300

Health: 5400 (+800)

Mana: 7200

Strength: 80

Agility: 100

Vitality: 230

Wisdom: 50

Intellect: 240 (+3)

Luck: 50

Attack: 220

Magic Attack: 480 (+160)

Magic defense: 100 (+5)

Mana Regen speed: 10 secs (+720)

Defense: 240

Speed: 200

Hit: 200

Crit: 100

* * *

Harry's New Summons

Servant Summon: Salamander

-Servant Summon Magic, Toggle-type. A Summon Servant spell that calls forth and enslaves a flame-clad Reptile-type Spirit. The Salamander engages the enemy in close-range combat, fighting with fiery fangs and claws, and is also capable of magical attacks such as fire breath. Salamander's ability to act as an attacker is standard. Contrary to its appearance, the Salamander is easy to use and many Summoners use it. However, due to weak endurance its ability to act as a wall is very poor. After the Apocalypse, its flames have been used for embers, light sources, heat sources for cooking, and many other things.

* * *

Mystic Summon: Clew Rat

Mystic Summon. Calls forth a sacred beast, an omen of fortune, and receive its divine protection. It has no combat abilities at all, but for a certain duration after summoning, the Summoner gains a random buff("Nullify all critical hits", "All attacks become critical hits", "Nullify all status effects"). As proficiency level increases, the certainty increases slightly, but is still very low.

Has the appearance of a house rat with red eyes and a coat of pure white fur. On top of its loved abilities, it is also very popular as a mascot. It was originally fanart. When they launched the expansion pack, F.O.E. officially contracted and implemented it. Not just Summoners, but all Elder Tale fans in Japan love it.

* * *

Combat Summon: Sword Princess

-A Combat Summon spell that summons forth the Sword Princess, a sword maiden clad in armor, for a single moment to strike all enemies within her attack range. This spell has a high Damage-to-MP ratio, a wide attack range, and is very easy to use. Sword Princess has a very beautiful face and elegant sword style even as she delivers judgement to her foes. Early Elder Tale lacked moe factors and implemented skills to fix that, Sword Princess being one of them. There has been overwhelming support from the userbase. Sword Princess debuted as the poster girl on a banner ad. Sword Princess has different patterns (her sword, dress, armor, etc) depending on the user's race. As proficiency level increases, the Sword Maiden's gear, hairstyle, clothing become more gorgeous. At the most basic proficiency level, this spell summons forth a Sword Maiden with an extremely simple sword dressed in plain clothes but there are many fans who prefer her this way. These interesting people choose to never increase their proficiency level. This skill has been very well-received, along with "Combat Summon: Samurai Girl", "Combat Summon: Hammer Maiden", "Combat Summon: Whip Queen", "Combat Summon: Slinger Kunoichi", and other spells of the same family. Many skill families of were soon implemented one after another. While this has greatly increased the population of Summoners, there are hardcore players who dislike it, saying "Enough with the formula!". Also, the popular "Sword Maiden Summon Race-Changing Earring" (only outer appearance changes, abilities do not) debuted in a game magazine, where an item code was randomly included in its appendix. The Werewolf Earring was especially rare. Because of that, there are reports of those earrings going for 180,000 yen at Auction Houses.

After the Apocalypse, Summoners in love with Sword Princess have had serious discussions on the ultimate question: "How do you get her to wear clothes you like?".

* * *

It was around this time that Pokemon Developers, teamed up with Elder Tale Company, and created a summon that are available to to the summoner class. Harry anticipated this turn of events, and brought dozens of legendary pokemon. You can get them at a lottery Jackpot or you can buy them directly at ten times the price. Harry used his vast fortune to get the legendary bird pokemon set with **Zapdos, Articuno, Moltres, Lugia, Ho-oh**. It costed him 1,500 U.S dollars each legendary/Phantasmal Beast. Harry also bought the cute **shiny Blissey's** at 500 U.S dollars each, and he bought eight of them, He really was crazy for them. A summoner has a limit to how many summon contracts he can have, Harry now has 20 out of 20 filled out. He found out later due to his Blissey army bonus, that he gained 5 additional contranct slots. It was a secret skill he discovered. [20/25] is now Harry's contract slots.

* * *

New Skills learned:

Phantasmal Heal Healing Magic.

[Requirement: Phantasmal Beast.]

Orders a Phantasmal Beast under the Summoner's control to heal an ally's HP. After the Phantasmal Beast has completed its characteristic motion (Unicorn neighs, Carbuncle spins in place), the target is wrapped in a shiny light. Even though this skill cannot match the main healer it can greatly reduce their burden so it is a must-have. Depending on the weapon used, there can be an additional effect of short-term buffs.

* * *

Phantasmal Ride Movement Skill.

[Requirement: Phantasmal Beast.]

When a Phantasmal Beast such as Unicorn is summoned, this skill allows the user to ride on its back. In Elder Tale, there are flutes that can summon horses or other mount; this unique skill can act as a replacement. However, the Phantasmal Beast can only be used for half of its duration and low versatility. Even male Summoners can ride the Unicorn without a problem.

* * *

Three days later, the promotion between Pokemon Developers, and Elder Tale Company surprisingly came to halt. The players preferred the sword princess series for their cuteness, and majority of the summoner who played were male. There were also the decline in summoner nowadays for their high cost summon requirement, and maintenance to level them. Harry got lucky when he got the soul strike spell when he did, or else he would still be having difficulty leveling up.

1 month passed, and another patch came, this time it increased the level cap to level 90.

Harry leveled quietly at the background, and prefers to solo when leveling. He was ranked among the third in world summoner rank, because he proceeded to level alone, preferring anonymity because he expwrienced it first hand, what it can do to a person, and people who wanted to manipulate you.

It was this time he met a young samurai surrounded by a harem of girls. Harry felt a pang of jealousy at the man. The girls truly cared for him.

Harry found out that the man's name is Soujiro Seta, commonly referred to as Souji. A veteran Samurai, as well as a member of the Debauchery Tea Party.

From that moment moment on Harry stalked the teen. Ironically, this was how he met the Debauchery Party with Shiroe, an enchanter, Naotsugu, a guardian, Nyanta, a werecat swashbuckler.

At first the members of the Debauchery party found it funny, but do it a couple of times, and it gets annoying, especially if one Soujiro Seta is quite thick headed.

It finally went to a boiling point where Shiroe, and Naotsugu forcefully dragged and confronted Harry, and they introduced him to the debauchery party. When asked, Harry replied, **"How does one keep a harem of girls in line?, I must find out that samurai's secret, even if I have to stalk him to do so."** This earned him a couple of laughs from Shiroe, and Naotsugu, but it left them to ponder in Harry's words, **"How does Soujiro Seta do it?."** Shiroe and Naotsugu quickly helped Harry in his research, especially one perverted as Naotsugu.

Time quickly passed, and Harry's fun time with the debauchery party came to an abrupt end. Harry may not show it, but he had fun.

Harry was now level 90, and he has new equips, and a new summon.

* * *

Servant Summon: Unicorn

Servant Summon Magic, Toggle-type.

- A Servant Summon spell that calls forth and enslaves a Unicorn whose horn has the power of healing. Unicorn attacks by charging forth with its horn or stomping over foes with its hooves. When party members HP drops by a certain amount, Unicorn automatically casts healing magic. As proficiency level increases, the Unicorn can also cure status effects or even revive allies. Because of this the Summoner can act as a sub-Healer, but is not enough to be the main healer. When summoned, the Unicorn charges toward the enemy.

Legend has it that the Unicorn does not approach anyone but pure maidens. In Elder Tale after the Apocalypse, it seems the Unicorns are not that picky.

* * *

Mikacheuki: 50 atk / 120 matk

Reduces SP consumption of skills by 5%

Reduces casting time of skills by 5%

Matk +120

Class : Dagger/ Phantasmal

Attack : 50

Weapon lvl : 4

Required Level : 90

Description: One of the legendary Daggers Crafted by a famous blacksmith.

* * *

Ring: Bond of Unity

Description: Summoner's Summons becomes loyal to the Summoner.

Has the power to revive your summon, cool down 6 hours.

Event item: Pokemon series, Buy 10 pokemon to get this ring.

* * *

Harry's Stats

Character Name: Harry

Alignment: Neutral

Level: 90

Profession: Summoner

Subclass: level 90 Chef

Title: Seeker of Truth (Self proclaimed, swears to find Soujiro's secret.)

Fame: 300

Health: 9400 (+800)

Mana: 13200

Strength: 80

Agility: 100

Vitality: 430

Wisdom: 50

Intellect: 440

Luck: 50

Attack: 220

Magic Attack: 880 (+240)

Magic defense: 100 (+5)

Mana Regen speed: 10 secs (+1290)

Defense: 430 (+10)

Speed: 200

Hit: 200

Crit: 100

* * *

®Stats formula:

®Every level + 10 stats:

1 str = 2 attack, 10 hp

1 vit = 20 hp, 1 def

1 int = 30 mp or mana, 2 magic attack, 3 mana recovery.

1 wis = 2 magic defense, .2 mana regen.

1 agi = 2 speed, 2 hit

1 luck = 2 crit

* * *

Harry kept his robe, it was very useful. Harry felt depressed with the whole incident, and turned to other games.

* * *

Elder Tales (also known as Elder Tale) is a Massively Multiplayer Online Role-Playing Game in the Log Horizon series. Created in America by the company Ataruva U.S., the game takes place in the fantastical, post-apocalyptic world of Theldesia. Developed on March 3, 1989, the game was released for beta-testing on May 3, 1998, eventually becoming the most popular online game in the world with a userbase of twenty million people.

Its twelfth expansion set, Homesteading the Noosphere (also known as Novasphere Pioneers), was released on May 3, 2018- a day known as the Catastrophe when hundreds of thousands of players disappeared from their computers and found themselves in the game world of Theldesia.

Novasphere Pioneers (ノウアスフィアの開墾), the 12th expansion pack (追加パック) of the extremely popular MMORPG Elder Tale, was released at midnight one day in the year 2018. When it was released, it caused an event that trapped 700,000 players worldwide - including 30,000 from Japan - inside of the game.

The Novasphere Pioneers expansion pack was a large update that added new items, quests, zones, monsters, and battles to Elder Tale. It also increased the level cap beyond 90.

* * *

It was this new expansion pack that made Harry play Elder Tale again.

The Apocalypse (大災害 Dai Saigai) (also referred to as the Catastrophe, Revolution, May Incident, and Third World Fraction) refers to the event on May 3, 2018, that trapped all players who were logged into the popular MMORPG Elder Tale inside of the game. It was triggered by the release of the game's 12th expansion pack, Novasphere Pioneers, effectively trapping over 30,000 Japanese players and several hundred thousand other players worldwide.

The NPCs, the People of the Land, were also affected by this incident as they suddenly gained memories, personalities and backgrounds.

* * *

May 3, 2018, during the release of Novasphere Pioneers (ノウアスフィアの開墾), the 12th expansion pack of the Elder Tale game. Harry Potter, became one of the victims of the Apocalypse (大災害 Dai Saigai).

* * *

**Authors Note:** Heres a long chapter, enjoy. Dates may not match up with the wiki on this, beta started on May 3, 1998, and the expansion pack release is on May 3, 2018. This fanfic skips the years of updates to make it fresh on the mind, I mean twenty years worth of updates?, Harry's way old by then.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The West Wind Brigade

Disclaimer: I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

The Apocalypse (大災害 Dai Saigai) (also referred to as the Catastrophe, Revolution, May Incident, and Third World Fraction) refers to the event on May 3, 2018, that trapped all players who were logged into the popular MMORPG Elder Tale inside of the game. It was triggered by the release of the game's 12th expansion pack, Novasphere Pioneers, effectively trapping over 30,000 Japanese players and several hundred thousand other players worldwide.

* * *

Harry Potter blinked, he was at Akihabara just as he remembered, but this time, it felt real, as in too close in your face to face real. He wasn't at the beloved computer screen that he was used to all these years. Harry pinched himself. _"Okay I felt that one."_ Harry thought, then he looked for a nearby reflective surface. He was at a nearby puddle, and Harry saw himself as his Elder tale character. _"If there were some of the options menu."_ Harry thought, then suddenly, his colorful menu appeared in front him. Harry scrolled down the menu, it has all the items he has when he left Elder Tale during his depression when the debauchery party disbanded.

Harry checked his equipments, items, and skills. All were present. He decided to try the spell **"illuminate"**, a basic skill handed to everyone in the mage class that lights the sorrounding area, to his surprise, it worked. Harry tested some more skills. He quickly found out that his new body was tuned in to his various skill in voice command, and like a hotkeyed skill with a sixth sense on how to activate them with akin like muscle memory. After an hour , Harry got them down, and mastered most of them.

Harry decided to explore the city, to see what changed. Harry heard the cry of despair on most players he came across. Harry felt hungry during his exploration, so he took out his food made by cooking previously. Surprisingly it tasted like Sogey crackers, and had no taste at all. Harry then thought of a brilliant idea, and summoned one of his Blissey. He told his pokemon if he could share some of her sofboiled egg, to which the pokemon happily complied. There was no words for Harry to describe the taste. It was pure bliss, and ecstasy like an addicted drug that kept nagging until you feed it again. It was easily the top five food Harry had ever eaten in the original earth. Harry was so happy that he cried anime tears, and hugged his blissey. "Thank you Blissey, you are a live saver." Harry declared, the Blissey just hugged him back understanding his feelings.

Harry quickly composed himself, and recalled his Blissey. During the Debauchery tea party, Harry only used his Siren, Sword princess, Undine and Salamander summons during some of the raid he accompanied them, well mostly Soul Strike was very versatile. There wasn't really a need to bring out the big guns with how well Shiroe, the tactician took control of the field. In the end his Ace never got revealed which he was thankful for. Harry explored some more, and met a familiar face. It was one Soujiro Seta with his girls, scratch that, one of his girls is missing. Harry approached him, and said a greeting causally.

"Yo!, I see that your as popular as ever I see, but I don't see Sunahime anywhere." Harry said.

Soujiro Seta went wide eye at the teen before him, he recognize that face from the Debauchery party, he tried to invite him before, but he never logged back in.

"Harry!, it's good to see you, imagine to my surprise that you started playing again." Soujiro stated.

"Well, the new expansion pack was enticing, I also needed time to recover from the break-up of the debauchery party so I never logged on, this is the first time in many months since I logged in, imagine my surprise when the definition of logging in had a whole new meaning." Harry explained.

"We'll enough about boring old me, where's Sunahime?, your missing part of your harem, therefore I'm missing more research material." Harry declared pervertedly.

Soujiro gave a sullen look.

"She didn't log on with us, in a way, I'm kind of glad that she's not with us right now." Soujiro explained.

"Hmm, your right, wouldn't want this fate to befall to anyone." Harry replied.

"By the way I've been trying to get a hold of you these couple of months in-game." Soujiro chimed in with his happy mood.

"Hmm, really, I didn't know you switch teams Soujiro, don't you have enough harem by now?, but still looking for more, and at the other side of the court at that." Harry mischievously teased.

Soujiro Gaped and spluttered "Its not that kind of thing on why I looked for you, I was planning on inviting you to my new guild that I made, I tried to contact more members from the debauchery tea party but no luck, and Shiroe for some reason hate guilds." Soujiro explained with a sad face.

"Ahh, cheer up, I'll join your guild, Shiroe is just being Shiroe, I'm sure he has a pretty good reason for it, he'll find a home definitely, he's the famous Villain in glasses after all." Harry explained.

Soujiro cheered up, "Ahh, your right, Shiroe sempai is strong, now about what you said about joining my guild?, no takebacks now." Soujiro said happily as he sent a guild invite to Harry and he accepted.

* * *

*Ding*

You have accepted West Wind Brigade guild member invitation.

* * *

The West Wind Brigade is a guild located in Akihabara boasting to have 120 members but in reality with more or less sixty. Infamous for being called a Harem guild, it was founded by Soujiro Seta, a member of the Debauchery Tea Party. Other members of the Tea Party were also invited to join but only a handful accepted the offer. Currently, it is one of the most influential guilds in Akihabara, standing in equal ground with big guilds such as D.D.D, Black Sword. With fewer than sixty members, the West Wind Brigade is considered small compared to other raiding guilds. However, it completed numerous high-level raids such as the Throne of Laddermantoast and the Nine Prisons of Heroes before even the other larger guilds.

"Saa, Harry, can you accompany me to the market for food?, every dishes tastes like sogey crackers right now, but somehow the basic food still has taste." Soujiro explained.

"Sure, lead the way, we can't leave your harem waiting, that would be too cruel." Harry joked to which Soujiro just laughed.

They arrived at the food stalls finding them empty.

"Sigh, no more left, what do I do Harry?, I can't bear to see the dissapointed looks on my girls." Soujiro asked knowing the answer was none that he liked.

"Hmm, your in luck my friend, I have some tasty food with me, hehe it's so good that it's even better than earth food I guarantee." Harry boasted.

"Really?, you better not be kidding, this is serious stuff were talking about." Soujiro questioned Harry.

"Tut,tut,tut, I'm not kidding, come let's go to your, I mean our guild and eat." Harry suggested.

"Let's go, I'm hungry."Soujiro said as he dragged Harry away into the West Wind Brigade guild hall like a rocket.

"Oi, Soujiro, did you find us food?, who is that with you?, is that?, Oh my God!, it's Harry, how have you been?." Nazuna greeted.

"Hi Nazuna, long time no see, I just bumped in Soujiro a while ago, and invited me to the guild, we went shopping, but there are no food left, don't worry though I have edible food, the taste is to die for." Harry boasted.

At the mention of food, hordes of people came rushing in.

"Did someone say food?, where?."

"Food?, we finally have food?."

"Everyone calm down, this person is Harry, our new guild mate, and a friend, and also a former debauchery tea party member, he also promised us food today, he boasted that it was literally to die for, you wouldn't happen to lie about food now Harry?, that would be just cruel of you." Soujiro explained with a lust for food in his eyes.

"Of course not, I'm not joking about food in this disaster, it's a little bit cramped in here, do you have a room with wide open space?." Harry asked.

"What a strange request, try the garden, it has a very wide space." Soujiro said, and led Harry into the garden.

"Well, this will do just fine, now I want you guys to back of for a minute." Harry requested, and they complied.

**"Summon!, Blissey Army!."** Harry declared as eight summoning circles appeared, and an army cute shiny Blisseys appeared.

"Blissey, can you share with my friends, your soft boiled eggs please." Harry commanded as the Blissey squad distributed a large sofboiled eggs with 60 members of the group.

The whole West Wind Brigade was feeling in a state of euphoria, and they quickly became full too.

"That was the best meal of my life." Nazuna declared, and all of them agreed.

"I never seen you could summon them before, at the debauchery party raids, you didn't use them." asked the curious Soujiro.

"Well, you didn't need them, with Shiroe taking the lead, I didn't get to show of." Harry explained.

"By the way what are those?." Soujiro pointed at the Blisseys.

"Oh, they were from a promotions for summoners way back then, it only lasted three days, because it wasn't well received, and the summoner population prefered the Combat Warrior Princess Series. These creatures are from the game pokemon, some of you may have heard of them or don't hear about them, they went into obscurity, and the promotion was a sort of jumpstart they were hoping to start the business again, sadly it didn't end well for them. Luckily I managed to get some pokemon as a summon contract before it went kaput." Harry explained.

"Ahh, I heard about those, it only lasted three days, and it became a sore topic for summoners." Soujiro remembered the rumor.

"So guild master, what are your plans?." Harry asked.

"Well at first it was to protect my guild members, already accomplished that so far, what else?, mou, if only Shiroe were here." Souji (his nickname ) explained his delima.

"Hmm, if I know Shiroe, then he'll have a plan soon to make Akihabara livable, hmmm, wanna sell some eggs?, we could always use some funds." Harry suggested.

"Hmmm, how sly of you Harry, but your eggs are far more valuable, that aroma, that pure bliss of flavor, maybe we can trade it for some nice equipments for our guild members, were lacking on half for our equipments for our members." Souji explained.

"Hmm, but we first need a container for those jumbo sized eggs, I'll ask some of our members who is an artisan. hmm by the way Harry, what else have you been hiding from us?, I doubt that those Blissey's are your only trump card?." Souji asked.

"How very perceptive of you Souji-kun, you must have quite a battle experience for you to figure out that I still hold cards in my arsenal." Harry said cheerfully.

"I look forward to working with you then, I can't wait to see you in action, that soul strike spell sure was powerful if it only forced you to shell out most of your tricks, and not your trump cards, and aces." Souji said his input.

"Hmmm, you will just have to find out, but I'm sure I wouldn't be exposed this soon, damn all work to avoid suspicions, but it was bound to come out eventually. Souji-kun I'm still rusty, but I used to be called "Maboroshi no syoukanshi, former rank one on the world as the ranked summoner." Harry explained.

"Ohhh, Ahhhh, really?, wait it all fits now, the Maboroshi no syoukanshi stopped his appearance when you joined the debauchery tea party, hoh, you've been holding out on me Harry, it's reassuring to have you on my guild." Soujiro said.

"pffffhahahahaha, you actually believe me Souji-kun, the Maboroshi no syoukanshi is a myth, a boogeyman for summoners if you will." Harry explained as he played mind games on Soujiro.

"Hmmmm, you can't fool me that easily Harry, I mean who else would have an Army of eight shiny Blissey, when they were expensive, very expensive, I heard it from an old friend of mine that there was a rumor of a super powerful summoner in their midst because Shiny pokemon were very expensive, and powerful to boot, you must have something like an aces of aces." Souji deduced.

"Your no fun at all Souji-kun, you found me out this early too." Harry pouted.

"Nahh I just half guessed it all, but the subtle hints were there, I believe that the craftsman have finished the eggs container." Souji said cheerfully.

"Hats of to you Souji, now time for work, Blissey can we have more of those delicious eggs?, about fifty will do." Harry ordered as they complied.

"All right, do you want to accompany me Harry, to D.D.D's guild hall?." Souji asked.

"And missed out on all the fun?, Oh I'm definitely going." Harry said.

30 minutes later Souji and Harry arrived at D.D.D's headquarters.

* * *

D.D.D

-One of the five major combat guilds in the town of Akiba, it is lead by "Berserker" Krusty. A lot of small and medium sized guilds were absorbed into the guild following the confusion of the Catastrophe, they boast the maximum amount of members at 1500 members.

-Using details from the game era based on community matching for large-scale battles, aside from putting you with more people, they teach beginners how to deal with large-scale battles. The organization is, the 1st ~ 3rd Raid Divisions (containing 480 members), general Raid General(3 members in total) lead the raid division (Legion ×4), Legion Leaders(12 members in total) lead Legions(108 including reserve), Raid Chiefs(60 members in total) leads a Full Raid of 24 members. In addition the Vice-president(which is a vacant position at the moment), has the 0th Raid Division of Legion ×1 (containing 110 spare members). Even in case of Krusty's absence each Raid can get organized and do their own thing.

-The guild is led by 3 females under the alias Drei-Klauen, currently the Drei-Klauen consists of Takayama Misa who leads the Raid Strategy Headquarters and Rieze who leads the Instruction Corps. There was another woman in Drei-Klauen as the Vice-President, but she withdrew from the position so now it is vacant.

The guild originates from "Randomly hit the keyboard and got 'D', but it's not possible to create with only 1 letter, so 'D.D.D' was the result. Moreover, D.D.D is made so I can enjoy Elder Tales with more friends. Although the game comes with a system to locate groups, wouldn't it be interesting for a user to create a system to conquer raids instead?". Only several senior members within D.D.D know of this.

Has a website for their headquarters and activities are done with voice chat, this arrangement allows Krusty to arrange force divisions, regular staff conferences and raids.

-To Krusty it was interesting to make it an "autonomous organization that acts without permission by section and produces results", although the guild steadily expanded after the Catastrophe, his curiosity was satisfied, he's embarrassed to admit that it's also tedious.

* * *

After getting an appointment for Krusty, they finally got a meeting with him.

"To what do I owe this visit, guild master of West Wind Brigade, Soujiro Seta?." Krusty asked.

"Oh, some trade business proposition, I need some good equips for our members." Souji explained.

"Hoh?, and what would you trade?, money?, we have enough money for now, and our equipments are valuable especially since the catastrophe, prices have skyrocketed." explained Krusty.

"Ohoh, I expected as much, but our trade is also very lucrative and also very delicious, yes gentlemen, the most valuable commodity at this moment in Elder Tale, is food but not just regular food, but royalty food, I give you the "Super Miracle Eggs Of Fantasy." Souji explained, while everyone in the room sweatdropped at his naming sense.

"You honestly believe that for a moment I believe your story?." Kristy said in disbelief.

"The truth is in the pudding, or as they say The truth is in the egg, here have a sample, and distribute it." Sound handed over a sample to everyone.

The members of D.D.D took a bite the eggs, and froze still. They were bombarded with flavor out of this world. It must have been a trick of the eye but the members of D.D.D saw outer space, and traveled to the planets, and the milky way, their hallucinations stopped as they shouted "Super Miracle Eggs Of Fantasy Banzai!." three times.

The deal went smoothly after that, and the West Wind Brigade got a hold of nice sets of equips.

News of the West Wind Brigade's "Super Miracle Eggs Of Fantasy." quickly spread, but most counted it as a rumor. Still the rumor mill reached into the ears of the Oceanic System and it's guild master "Strong Arm" Mitchitaka, The 8th Shopping District and it's guild master "Young Master" Charasin and Rodrick Firm and it's guild master "Fairy Doctor" Rodrick.

Their thoughts were all in the same page on how to turn this "Super Miracle Eggs Of Fantasy." into profit. They each sent a messenger to West Wind Brigade for a meeting.

"Why do I sense that we just opened Pandora's box?." Harry asked.

"Its all in your Imagination Harry." Souji explained.

"I hope your right Souji." Harry put in his 2 cents.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Wohoo, I managed to write 3k words, Happy reading.

**Reference:**

**Soujiro Seta**, commonly referred to as Souji, is one of the players trapped in the MMORPG Elder Tale. He is the guild master of West Wind Brigade and a veteranSamurai, as well as a former member of the Debauchery Tea Party.

**Personality**:

Souji is quite popular with the opposite sex with Naotsugu commenting that "all the girls want him". Since their time together in the Debauchery Tea Party, Soujiro has looked up to Shiroe.

* * *

**Krusty**, also known as **Berserker Krusty** (or Krusty in the anime), is the guild leader of D.D.D, the biggest battle guild in Akihabara. He is a Guardian and the spokesperson of the Round Table Alliance.

**Appearance:**

Krusty has fair skin and light brown hair, and in both the light novels and anime is described as having a handsome face. He is also quite tall, in the light novels being described as being over 6 feet in height and rather muscular.

**Personality:**

Krusty is a natural leader, having led his guild to many victories. This makes him well-suited for leading the Round Table Alliance and its expeditionary force. Krusty acts like nobility when he speaks to Duke Sergead with a very gentleman-like manner.

Like Shiroe, he has a habit of pushing his glasses when thinking of something.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 The Good Samaritan

Disclaimer: I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

After a few days after the successful negotiations with D.D.D guild. All is well in the West Wind Brigade guild, but inside Akihabara, the rumor of those "Super Miracle Eggs Of Fantasy." were ever so popular, the hungry stomachs of the Adventurers/ Players could not take it anymore. Few days later the guild was visited by the guild Masters of Rodrick Firm, Oceanic Systems, and 8th Shopping district came directly to the Guild of Nishikaze no Ryodan (West Wind Brigade.) and one Souji is in a panic.

"Harry!, save me, mean people from the major productions guilds are here!, they are here for business proposal for your "Super Miracle Eggs Of Fantasy." , help me here Harry, they are making scary faces, I think they've been starved, they look like they have Rabbies, Save me Harry!." Souji said as he hugged Harry.

"All right, all right, I'll go see what I can do." Harry said as he went into the meeting room where the VIP's are waiting.

"Good afternoon gentlemen, I am Harry, a simple member of West Wind Brigade guild member that has been forcefully put in the spotlight instead of our fearless leader, what can I do for you.?" Harry introduced himself.

"We will be blunt, the three of us here are gathered to buy of you on how to make the so called Super Miracle Eggs Of Fantasy, we'll pay any price." Mitchitaka said, and the other two guild Master's agreed.

"I am sorry, the Super Miracle Eggs Of Fantasy is not made by hand, nor is achieved by cooking, nor quest, I'm sure you all are confused, allow this lowly guild member to shed some light on the mystery, **Summon Blissey!.**" Harry said as a Blissey appeared in the room. All the occupants were surprised except for Harry.

"Blissey, can you give our guest one softboiled eggs each please." Harry requested, and the Blissey followed orders and Harry de-summoned her after thanking her.

The three guild master quickly ate their "Super Miracle Eggs Of Fantasy." and was transported to their Happy place. After ten minutes, they became full.

"So this is the mystery behind the Super Miracle Eggs Of Fantasy?." Charasin said as he finally understood why it could not be sold.

Who would have thought, that a Summon would be the source of the legendary food.

"In that case, we will buy the information on how to get that summon, how about it?, we will pay 4 million gold, no 8 million gold for it, if we pool our resources, we will meet your demands." Mitchitaka said his offer along with the other members.

"Why I'm flattered by the offer, these summon aren't available anymore, confused?, allow me to elaborate. These summon was part of the pokemon promotions all those years ago, sadly it got cancelled 3 days after its start because it wasn't popular enough to the summoner masses, and they were expensive. The summoners preferred the Combat Princess series summon, so all chances to get this is out. And if you do find some summoner who bought a pokemon summon, the chances of them of having a Chansey or a Blissey are 100000 to 1, why? because they were 600+ to choose from if you bought them individually, or got them at the lottery, plus, Blissey is a support summon, most summoners prefer the offensive types." Harry explained.

The proud guild masters of the production class were at a loss at what to do, all chances of getting food are slim to none.

"However, seeing as we are in a sutuation where we have have to stick together in these times of need, I have a proposal." Harry said as it shed a hope in the guild masters from the three Major guilds.

"What is your proposal Harry-san.?" Rodrick said in anticipation.

"I will be able to produce 1000 jumbo eggs every two days, I will only be charging 100k golds per dilevery, this will hold true that is untill we can produce food again." Harry made his proposition.

The deal was practically a steal, it was very cheap and affordable, it was probably twenty, no, thirty times the original price if it was a normal deal then it would certainly cause a fortune, the taste was Phantasmal Class rated if it were a quest from an npc, heck it even tastes better than a five star class restaurant.

"However, I will need a workspace and workforce, I hope you can provide me with both?, this are dark times gentlemen, it is at this moment when dark desires of people show, I am showing goodwill towards my fellow man and women." Harry said with a gentle smile that made him look like a saint.

"Deal, our three guilds will provide the space, and the workforce, for you're proposal, but may I ask how you will produce one thousand eggs per two days?." asked Mitchitaka.

"Gentlemen, have you noticed something strange about my summon?." Harry asked.

"Yes, now that I think about it, it was shiny." answered Charasin.

"Ping pong, that's right, there are two types of pokemom, one regular and one shiny, the shiny are more stronger and it stands to say that they will be able to produce more eggs." Harry explained.

"But even so, with only one summon, are you sure, you will be able to deliver your end of the deal?." asked Rodrick.

"Heaven's no, if I have only one, I would kill my only summon, that is if I have only one." Harry smiled evilly.

"Masaka!, Imposible!, you said it yourself that it was extremely rare, what are the chances of you having more of the same pokemon especially when summoners are limited to their allowed contracts." Charasin said.

"Gentlemen, allow me to remove your doubts, **Summon Blissey Army!.**" Harry said as eight summoning circles appeared and popped eight shiny Blissey's.

"Impossible!, but it's true, with this much workforce, you can definitely meet you're quota, and have spare room for rest, you have cleared my doubts Harry-san, wait a minute, I almost didn't recognize you for a minute, **YOU!**, you were a former member of the debauchery party, I only saw you a few times but I'm positive you are a member of that legendary group." Mitchitaka explained.

"Ohh?, I didn't know that we were that legendary, I only participated a few raids, and quited after they disbanded but tried Elder tale again with this new expansion pack." Harry explained.

"That explains it, Hoho, how reliable, well be expecting great things from you Harry-san." Charasin explained.

"We'll gentlemen, when will I start?, I can start right now if you have the artisans needed for the containers for the food, I'll make five hundred eggs per day if that is alright with you folks." Harry explained.

"We'll get started right away, the 8th shopping district has the artisans you need, and we have great workplace for food production." Charasin said.

"All right gentlemen, just let me say the result of meeting to my guild Master. Come pick me up by an hour, I'll be ready by then." explained Harry.

"Its been a pleasure Harry." Mitchitaka said.

Harry explained everything to Souji, and assured him that he still have time to have food for the guild, and to have someone come to the 8th shopping district guild for pick-up of daily food.

A week passed by, and Harry was somehow able to pacify some of the masses. The food he made wasn't enough to feed 30000 Japanese players but it was enough to shed hope to the masses. It was this time that Shiroe showed up with a bold plan. He talked to us about his plans, and West Wind Brigade agreed to help. Harry donated 500k gold to Shiroe for his plans to succeed, It certainly speed up the process.

Shiroe was able to get a meeting with the major guilds, and the small guilds for his Round Table conference or Round Table Alliance.

* * *

The Round Table Alliance was organized by Log Horizon's Guild Master Shiroe who wanted to change Akihabara for the better. Eleven other guilds were invited to be a part of the Alliance but Silver Sword's William rejected the offer, decreasing the number by one.

The Alliance is designed to be the governing body of Akihabara. Its ultimate role is to improve the city's vitality and security for the better of its citizens. Though originally met with mixed reviews, the Alliance proved to be a success and slowly rebuilt the city and its citizens.

One of the contributing factors for its success is Shiroe's purchasing of the 'Guild Building' zone. With this, he can blacklist anyone who breaks the law, thereby disabling them from using their guild hall, bank or warehouse. This will make living in the city difficult and may force the rule breaker(s) to leave.

* * *

**Purpose:**

The main purpose of the alliance is to improve the city's vitality and security. This was achieved through governance, regulation, criminalization, taxation, collaboration, information management, innovation, and economy. In the first meeting, the alliance reached the consensus that:

-They are to disclose publicly that out-of-the-game innovations can be created by those with suitable subclasses and levels without using the in-game menu. This boosts innovations which subsequently increases consumption and business and decreases depression. The increased consumption also leads to rising in demand and jobs across production and battle guilds.

-They are to collect resources through taxation and job requests which will be used to investigate the Fairy Rings that can be used for exploring zones and mapping routes. When exploration has been completed, they will disseminate information through newspaper and other media channels.

-Each guild should comprise with each other for grinding spots.

-They ban PKing in low-level zones around Akihabara.

-Each guild must respect human rights of players. There must not be any confinement, kidnapping, murder, and rape. Joining and leaving guilds must be a voluntary decision.

-They aim to build good relationships with the People of the Land and respect their human rights.

* * *

**Guild [] Type [] Representative**

D.D.D [] Battle Guild [] Krusty

Black Sword Knights [] Battle Guild [] Isaac

Honesty [] Battle Guild [] Eins

West Wind Brigade [] Battle Guild [] Soujiro Seta

Oceanic Systems [] Production Guild [] Michitaka

The Rodrick Firm [] Production Guild [] Rodrick

8th Shopping District Center [] Production Guild [] Charasin

Crescent Moon Alliance [] Small Guild [] Maryelle

Grandeur [] Small Guild [] Woodstock W

Radio Market [] Small Guild [] Akaneya

Log Horizon [] Small Guild [] Shiroe

* * *

"With that the Round table alliance is formed, meeting adjourned." Shiroe said as He left.

Most of the member's left but three guild Master's remain, Mitchitaka from Oceanic System, Charasin from the 8th shopping District, Rodrick from Rodrick Firm.

"Gentlemen we have a delima." Mitchitaka announced.

Curious about the three guild master's stayed, Krusty, and Soujiro decided to join in.

"What delima are you guys talking about.?" asked Krusty.

"Ahh, yes, you see, now that the secret to producing edible food is out in the open, my dear gentlemen, the Super Miracle Eggs Of Fantasy, will now be out of our reach." Mitchitaka explained.

"What?, no more Super Miracle Eggs Of Fantasy?, those were delicious, why is it being stopped, I thought it was a pretty good deal, will kind of cheap actually, while it was limited." Said Krusty.

"There was a reason, for that, after the rumor of the Super Miracle Eggs Of Fantasy started, we investigated the source, it was one of the West Wind Brigade members who had it, it wasn't easily found anywhere, it was from a unique summon. We originally tried to send a messenger but we got desperate and went ahead ourselves to make a business proposition. We found out that the creature producing those eggs were so rare that it rivaled Phantasmal class levels." Mitchitaka explained.

"No wonder it was so heavenly, but wait if it was that kind of level, why was it so cheap, and distributed equally, albeit in limited quantity.?" Krusty asked.

"This were his exact words when he proposed an offer to us "I will be able to produce 1000 jumbo eggs every two days, I will only be charging 100k golds per dilevery, this will hold true that is untill we can produce food again." quoted from the mystery provider." Mitchitaka explained.

"My God!, then does that mean that the person, never really made much profit but chose to provide some sort of semblance of Humanity, and shared his good graces?, hoh, then that person played a big role in Akihabara the whole time in keeping it from becoming lawless." Krusty explained as he adjusted his glasses.

"Now here's the thing, with the Round Table Alliance share of information, we will be not having any more of those drugs in the shape of an egg." Mitchitaka explained.

"Hehe, we will still be having those everyday though." Souji boasted.

"Don't just Rub it in, by the way who is this good Samaritan?, how come I have never, heard of him before." asked Krusty.

"Well, it's understandable, he said it himself that he quit playing Elder Tale, and just got back into playing during the new expansion pack." Mitchitaka explained.

"Who?, don't keep me in suspense, who was it.?" Krusty asked.

"He was a former member of that Debauchery Party." Mitchitaka explained.

"There wasn't anyone anyone that noticable in the party who was a summoner, there was only one who seemed to blend into the crowd, wait!, are you implying that it's the same person?." Krusty asked.

"Why yes, we saw it first hand, he really must be strong than his first impression." Mitchitaka admitted.

"We'll I'll be damed, that brat has been holding out on us, how much has he been holding out on us?." Krusty asked.

Mitchitaka, Charisan, Rodrick and Krusty was staring at Soujiro, and he began sweating bullets.

"All right I give, I give, but at least promise me not to spread this information around, Promise me!." Soujiro Commanded.

"We Promise!." They shouted in unision as the gulped in anticipation.

"We'll he said he was the Maboroshi no Syoukanshi, former rank one on the world as the ranked summoner." Soujiro explained.

"Masaka!, but he went missing all years ago, and faded into myth, but wait, he started to go inactive when the Debauchery Party was formed which means, this information is accurate." Krusty shared his insight.

"Yup, and I'm not handing him to any of you." Soujiro said as he left the meeting place leaving them dumbfounded.

"Sigh, I guess we'll just accept this loss, I'm sure the Super Miracle Eggs Of Fantasy will turn up sooner or later, I suggest you guys save more money if he goes into business, those would sell like hotcakes." Mitchitaka advised, and their mini-meeting concluded.

News of the Round Table Alliance spread far, and wide.

Not long after the first alliance conference, League of Freedom Cities Eastal contacted the Round Table Alliance to attend an event at Ancient Palace of Eternal Ice. All alliance members agreed that there would be potential benefits to learn more about unknown elements in Elder Tale since currently there is no accessible quest unlike in the old Elder Tale. As a result, the purposes of the alliance were extended to address political issues of the People of the Land. Alliance members selected as representatives to contact League of Freedom Cities Eastal included Krusty, Michitaka, and Shiroe, accompanied by Takamiya Misa, Akatsuki, and Henrietta.

That is a story for another time.

Harry with new information on how to make food, went overdrive and cooked a feast that lasted a week.

Harry made a proposition for Soujiro that He would produce extra 200 Super Miracle Eggs Of Fantasy and have Soujiro sell them, the other 100 was for guild funds, and the other 100 was for Harry, he stated that it would work and he can manage to supply it everyday, and would be a steady income. They agreed to sell it at 1k gold each and shook hands on the business transaction. It was pretty steep but it was available, and managable to middle level players, and it would help them motivate to level more.

West Wind Brigade made a store that's sells Super Miracle Eggs Of Fantasy, for sale at everyday at 12 pm, it costs 1k each and limited to one per custumer, and first come first, serve basis. There will be only 200 eggs sold per day.

Business was booming, news of the "Super Miracle Eggs Of Fantasy." reached to the nobles of the people of the land as they sent servants to line in. It was a huge success, but many still were thingking about it if that egg was all that hype it was rumored to be, it was quickly resolved when Harry made a huge proposal. Harry decided at the week after, he gave away 1000 softboiled eggs to share with everyone for free. It was a tall order but with the help of the whole guild it was a successful event, it was also done beacause it was also the anniversary of the West Wind Brigade.

The fame of the West Wind Brigade became well known as the number seller of exotic five star cuisine. It also helped gather more information about the people of the land.

It was around this time that the Goblin King Raid Quest reared its ugly head.

"Souji, wanna do the Goblin King Raid Quest?, I'm bored." Harry complained.

"Hmm I'll go ask the battle guilds if they wanna come, D.D.D is out, because they are still at the meeting with the League of Freedom Cities Eastal, and contacted the Round Table Alliance to attend an event at Ancient Palace of Eternal Ice." Sound explained.

"How about the Black Sword Knights?, I heard they are filled with battlemaniacs." Harry sugguested.

"Ok, I'll go see them." Souji said as he contacted their leader "Black Sword" Isaac.

30 minutes later, "Its a go, well leave tomorrow at 8 am." Souji explained.

"Better get ready." Harry said as he felt excited at the quest.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Yay more chapters

**Reference:**

**Michitaka** is one of the players trapped in a the MMORPG Elder Tale. His character is a Monk and he is the leader of the biggest production guild in Akibahara named Oceanic Systems, consisting of 2,500 members. He appeared when Crescent Moon Alliance is trying to secure sponsors for their new food business, McCrescent, which is the cover up of their secret operation along withLog Horizon to improve the environment in Akiba. In the real world, he is a section chief salaryman.

**Appearance:**

He has brown hair and brown eyes. Rather stocky in build, Michitaka is likened to a bear and is easily the largest of the three large Production guild masters.

* * *

**Charasin**, also known as **Young Boss Charasin**, is the guild master of 8th Shopping District Center, one of the top three production guilds in Akihabara. He is a Summoner and a member of the Round Table Alliance.

* * *

**Rodrick**, also known as **Fairy Pharmacist Rodrick**, is the guild master of The Rodrick Firm. He is a Summoner and a member of the Round Table Alliance.

* * *

**Isaac**, also known as **Black Sword Isaac**, is the guild master of Black Sword Knights. He is a Guardian and a member of the Round Table Alliance.

**Appearance:**

Isaac is described as having "a head full of blood-red hair and a confident, contemptuous smile on his face." He is rather tall, almost equaling Krusty in height.

**Personality:**

Isaac is a rowdy person who enjoys fighting, taking comments from his guild members like "You're really naggy, Commander," and "Chief is an idiot" in stride and treating them more like compliments. He tends to be easily irritated, but is not unwilling to listen to others. He invited Shiroe to join his guild a few months after Debauchery Tea Party was disbanded but got turned down. After forming the Round Table Alliance, he realized that he only understood the surface of Shiroe's personality.

He's a nicer person than he is known to be, aiming for his guild to surpass level 90 to keep them from thinking about their current situation and being concerned over Akiba's fate. Soujiro says that Isaac is "just a little shy," although whether that was true or simply to annoy Isaac is unknown. Nyanta, after Isaac and some of his Summoners clean up Log Horizon's new guild building with their Undines' water, says that the Black Sword Knights are actually good people.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 The Return of the famous Maboroshi no Syoukanshi and the Controversial Flashback Montage.

Disclaimer: I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

**Warning:** This chapter onwards will have spoilers if you haven't read the novel from Baka-tsuki.

* * *

The Raid of the Goblin King is an event in Elder Tale when a massive army of Goblins and Sahuagins invaded the entire continent prompting all Adventurers and forces of the People of the Land to stop them at all costs.

When Elder Tales was just a game, 'The Return of the Goblin King' was a periodic game event.

In the depths of the Ouyu zone's 'Black Forest' there was the goblin castle, 'Seven Falls'.

Every 2 years there would be a goblin king coronation ceremony, crowning the strongest goblin tribe leader from the surrounding 6 tribes.

If you changed it to real time, this was an event that happens every 2 months. The entrance to the 'Seven Falls' would open every 2 months for a week. If the players raided the goblin king's fortress during this period, they would be able to obtain strong loot.

There were 2 reasons why this was so popular. First, the loot dropped by the goblin king was very strong, even if they were not something the top-tier players of major guilds would want, they were still very high level items for normal players, high quality items that would make others envious.

Another reason that could not be overlooked was the strength of the goblin king and the defense forces were not fixed.

According to the game setting, the goblin king was selected from the strong goblins from the surrounding tribes. In other words, if you attacked the surrounding tribes and weakened their forces, the goblins in the 'Seven Falls' zone would also be weakened, the level and power of the goblin king would also go down.

Because of this feature, even normal players stood a chance in taking on 'The Return of the Goblin King' quest, making it a worthwhile and popular quest.

* * *

It was finally 8 am, and some members of the West Wind brigade joined the Raid the Goblin King quest. Our party consisted of 24 people making it a Full Raid.

A party was made up of 6 Adventurers, a 'Full Raid' consisted of 24 people, a 'Legion Raid' was formed by 4 'Full Raids', this 96-people group was the biggest fighting unit in Elder Tales.

The West Wind Brigade met with the Black Sword Knights at the Town square, many people were staring.

"Voii!, you sure are gutsy today Soujiro, to request a raid party from us, nonetheless, me, and my men are bored to death, so we will accompany you to this quest." Isaac said.

"Actually, it was my guild member Harry here who suggested it." Souji said as all attention went to Harry to which he glared at Soujiro.

"Hello Desu~, I am just a humble guild member who suggested it, I was bored of Souji here playing with his harem, and need to whip his butt into shape." said Harry in a meek happy voice.

Then his face darkened, and became serious **"So don't get in my way, whoever you are, whether you are God or Satan, you will die by my hands if you mess this up okay?, Kapeesh?."** Harry said in a dark tone of voice that scared the shit of everyone.

From the first impression Harry gave, he was a meek, shy, and weak magician class player, and ready to roll over, but during that little outburst proved to be otherwise, and shut up most haughty members of the Black Sword Knights.

"Man, what did you feed this guy with?, what turned this weak, and frail magician class player into a rabid bloodthirsty warrior?, c'mon spill it, I'll pay any price to have some of it." Isaac said impressed.

"A bloodthirsty warrior?, who me?, you must be joking desu~, I am clearly a frail magician who needs bodyguards." Harry said in a meek shy voice that failed to fool the members of the raid group, and sweatdropped.

"We'll, enough about that lets go, adventure awaits." Isaac commanded.

They arrived at Sand Leaf hills, they were also surprised that Naotsugu, and Nyanta were there.

"Oi!, what are you guys doing here?." asked Harry.

"Oh Harry, I'm surprised to see you here, we were originally accompanying low level players to get accustomed with their skills and level up in a camping trip program, but the goblin army arrived, and we decided to defend the nearby village." Naotsugo explained.

"Ahh, I see, any estimate on the number of goblins they have?." Harry asked.

"Sadly the number right now is 200000 and increasing, it's been an all time high since we didn't invade their territory since the catastrophe." Naotsugu said.

"I see." Harry said, and was in deep thinking mode.

The raid group sounded discouraged by the news but was quickly reprimanded by Isaac.

"Vooiii!, how could you guys be discouraged, your all at a high level, they will be easy pickings." Isaac pointed out.

"But Isaac taicho, they have 200000 troops and increasing. We don't have the manpower to handle that many." One of the guild members of the Black Sword Knights pointed out.

"Sigh, I guess I have no choice in the matter, and make my debut again, Souji, Naotsugu, Nyanta, can you accompany me to the top of the hill with a clear view of the goblins?, I may have a solution for this mess." Harry suggested.

That little conversation did not go unnoticed, as all the people in the area followed the group curious on what was the solution the young ahem* frail magician that he claims to be has planned.

They arrived shortly at the top of the hill with full view of the enemy goblin army, it was awe inspiring and demoralizing at the same time when you are faced with 200000 enemy troops.

"We're here Harry, what are you going to do?." asked the curious Naotsugu.

"Leave that to me, now give me some space so I can prepare." Harry requested and everyone complied, they became curious at what this young man will do.

Harry began chanting, **"Legendary Phantasmal Contract Summoning!, I summon the elements of Fire, Ice, Lightning, bound by the Guardian of the Sea and Sky. I summon upon these beings of legends, unleash fury upon my foes, and let it be known the Legendary Maboroshi no Syoukanshi has returned. Do thy bidding, crush my foes, so has your summoner decree, so it shall be done, arise once more, and let his legend continue. Behold I summon the Legendary Birds of the elements, Moltres, the legendary Bird of Fire, Zapdos, the legendary Bird of Lightning, Articuno, the legendary Bird of Ice, Lugia, The legendary Guardian of the Sea, Ho-oh, the legendary Guardian of the Sky. This I command: Destroy all goblins within sight."**

As Harry said his chant, his voice echoed for all to hear, five summoning circle appeared in the air in a pentagram formation summoning each legendary bird when its corresponding name was called. The legendary birds was truly a sight to behold towering to the height of 5′3″ (1.60m) to 5′7″ (1.70m). As soon as Harry said "This I command: Destroy all goblins within sight.", they sprung into action and fired fiery elemental blasts of destruction that blasted the goblin forces, it only took 20 minutes to wipe the goblin army leaving loots behind, and Harry de-summoned his summons.

"We'll I'll leave the loots to you guys, I'm really tired." Harry said explaining his condition.

Everyone was in shock and awe at the scene, some who knew the tittle Maboroshi no Syoukanshi were excited that such a legendary figure appeared before them. However most of their reaction could be surmised into three words "What the Fuck?". They quickly snapped out of their stupor and celebrated the annihilation of the enemy goblins.

"Hyu, Hyu, sugoi, Harry, you have been holding out on us." said the excited Naotsugu.

"Hehehe, didn't really want to show off much, however lives are at stake this time, and is no time to be stingy." Harry said as everyone agreed that they would do the same if they had that kind of firepower in their arsenal.

"Hoh, Maboroshi no Syokanahi huh?, so the boogyman has been hiding in sheep's clothing all along, Mwahahaha, this is great, I look forward to meeting again, now EVERYONE!, to the field!, it's free equips for everyone!." Isaac declared.

As soon as they heard thay, they scrambled at the name of free loots.

"Aren't you guy's going with them." Harry asked Naotsugu, Nyanta, and Souji.

"Nahh, I contacted Maryelle earlier and told them the news, they are heading out, and going on a looting spree." explained Naotsugu.

"Well, I as for me I wanna ask Harry a bunch more questions." said Souji.

"Hehehe, it's grillfest time nya~, no eacape for you nya~." Nyanta explained.

And so they interrogated Harry some more, and it lasted the whole day.

Meanwhile News of this success travelled to League of Freedom Cities Eastal at Ancient Palace of Eternal Ice making them breathe with relief.

Elsewhere Princess Raynesia was gathering troops at Akihibara, and preparations were made for a legion raid. Her inspiring speech coupled with the valkyrie type armor made her look like one and captured the hearts of the adventurers gaining support.

* * *

Flashback (Baka-Tsuki)

"Thank you everyone for gathering here so early in the morning, I am Shiroe from Log Horizon. The time is now dawn, the war is coming upon us, let me explain our situation."

It was dawn.

The city square was full of Adventurers, the numbers were uncertain, but from the crowds jam-packed in the city square, there should be more than a thousand.

Akiba central city square.

The debris in the city square had been cleared in the past few months, it was now 20% more spacious than before the Catastrophe. When Elder Tales was still a game, the debris was just part of the immovable background, but now they could be moved or destroyed.

There were still shops open at this unearthly hour, the stores had been refurbished and looked very clean, making Akiba look more vibrant and lively.

Raynesia did not know these details, she only felt this was a city full of life. The sun had just started rising in the east and yet there were so many people already gathered here. For Raynesia who had not been through any battles, this was an unusual sight.

And those gathered here were not just human knights.

There were elves, dwarves, even carpenters and merchants. Unlike military processions and meetings of nobles, the stalls peddled their food and drinks to the crowds, which seemed to be the norm in this city.

Raynesia did not know the Round Table Council members who had been standing by on shift had made all the preparations after Shiroe contacted them. Gathering the veteran Adventurers, setting up the stage, and parking the 'secret weapon' beside Akiba's riverbank had all been done.

Raynesia who was staying inside the tent next to the stage could only see the Lumiere called by the summoner illuminating the podium.

They were using the valuable mage, the highly respected summoner, as a stagehand. This went against the common sense of Raynesia, but the contents of the speech made her even more lost.

"...Because of these reasons, centered around Sand Leaf peninsula, in the northern hills and forests of the Kanto region, there is an army of about 20,000 goblins. This force is attacking the surrounding areas. There are several Adventurers in Sand Leaf reporting about this attack. The governing organization in Kanto, the 'League of Freedom Towns Eastal' is exposed to this threat. According to the analysis of the Round Table Council, this threat is just a threat, the 'League of Freedom Towns Eastal' will not be wiped out if we leave them alone, but will exhaust at least 30% of their total fighting force... this number is equivalent to the destruction of their military, but it is not to the extent of wiping out all the People of the Land."

The report Shiroe was reading out was more detailed than that of the nobles and he was merciless in his speech. If Raynesia was not wrong, his words had hidden poisonous barbs.

But the scene that amazed Raynesia the most was not Shiroe's attitude, but the comprehension in the eyes of all the Adventurers listening.

From what she could observe from the tent, not one person looked bored or confused. Some of them even opened up pieces of paper, probably maps, and were noting down the important points in the speech.

This was a scene that made Raynesia, one of the People of the Land, amazed. Weren't the people gathered here equivalent to peasants? Why did they have so much comprehension skills?

Raynesia thought that the Adventurers gathered here were just common soldiers, but their comprehension level surpassed that of officers, and was on par with the bureaucrats of the courts. There were so many people with military and geographical knowledge, and they seemed to know the political situation of the 'League of Freedom Towns Eastal', this almost made Raynesia fall down in shock.

What were nobles? What were peasants? What were farmers?

The worldview in Raynesia's heart had been shattered.

"On the other hand, we feel that defending Akiba from this army is something simple...apart from food, this city is very self-sufficient and even more so in terms of technical knowledge. We have enough defense capabilities, it is not necessary for us to aid the 'League of Freedom Towns Eastal'. In terms of gain and losses, we do not need to help them, let me repeat, we absolutely do not need to send aid... I hope everyone will listen to the words from this 'person' while keeping this in mind."

It was as though everyone present gulped.

When many people gather together, they would create a certain warmth. In the heat of the silence, Shiroe looked to the tent and pointed to this 'person'.

"Ah?"

Someone grabbed Raynesia's hand while she was stunned.

She turned around and saw Krusty in a sky-blue armor, she was not sure if it was for ceremonial or practical use. Krusty had his usual gentle expression and smiled as he said: "Let's go on stage."

"Eh? Eh?"

"Come."

Krusty dragged her out of the tent and a sudden bright white light shone onto the city square.

It was the light of dawn, the first ray of sunlight in the morning illuminating the whole square from the east.

In the cool morning breeze of the summer, Raynesia was suddenly pushed forward.

This was the center of the stage, the forefront where there was no escape.

Raynesia felt hot as she came on stage and did not know what to say or do. In front of her were several thousand Adventurers, a being that was different from the People of the Land. Even if they had the same form and language, they were fundamentally different creatures.

She could feel this from her short contact with them.

Her lips were trembling, her knees were losing strength.

A sharp sound came from her right.

She turned and saw Krusty with his calm appearance like a heroic guardian angel. He stuck his two-handed axe into the floor and placed both his hands onto its handle. The sound just now was the axe hitting the floor.

This was followed immediately by a dull thud from the left. Shiroe who moved here was holding a ceremonial pewter staff that was taller than him vertically like a spear. Shiroe didn't have the staff a moment ago.

With Krusty and Shiroe on either side of her, Raynesia took a step forward on the stage. Her temperature was rising gradually, the scenery in her eyes was changing its shape, but her thoughts were unexpectedly clear. Her breathing was so loud that it irritated her, and she could strangely hear the conversation of the Adventurers chatting softly in a corner clearly.

"...Everyone, this is my first time meeting all of you, I am one of the People of the Land. I am a resident of the 'League of Freedom Towns Eastal', the daughter of the Corwen clan governing Maihama. My name is Raynesia Elart Corwen, I came here bearing a request for everyone."

Her voice was so clear she surprised herself.

Raynesia's words reached every corner of the city square in the morning air.

"Just as Shiroe-sama described, Yamato is facing a great crisis. I announce without any reservation that the guardians of Yamato, the 'Knights of Izumo' are missing right now. The 'League of Freedom Town Eastal' will need to handle this crisis themselves. The goblin invasion force is the biggest ever in history, and they are advancing fast. They are already within the sphere of influence of the 'League of Freedom Towns Eastal'. The People of the Land have city walls, magic barriers, and soldiers, but how effective our defenses will be is still an unknown. Even at this moment in time, my fellow People of the Land are polishing their blades and fortifying the walls in preparation for war. But even with all these efforts, we cannot avoid making major sacrifices to protect our homelands."

Raynesia threw her gaze far away.

What she saw was not the crowd before her, but the scene a few hours ago.

"It might sound shameful, but the 'League of Freedom Towns Eastal' has not come to a consensus even at this critical stage. Before I arrived here, they were still arguing selfishly for the safety of their own territories and were reluctant to send aid to each other. Not only that."

Raynesia hesitated at this point.

But she was unable to stop.

"Not only that, we are wishfully thinking about pushing the holy task of defending our homeland to the Round Table Council's ambassadors. We were scheming to rely on the immortal Adventurers, rely on everyone here for help, hoping to use everyone's battle power to protect our lives and territories. I am not worthy of apologizing on their behalf... But I am deeply sorry, and I also feel remorse over one more thing. The thing is, I am here today to raise the same willful request."

Raynesia did not notice the bright purple cape and 'Valkyrie Mail' that Shiroe chose complemented Raynesia's feminine features to the limit. Raynesia under the dawn light was the image of a valkyrie that everyone respected and adored.

Raynesia did not realize this.

When she made her plea to the Adventurers, Shiroe turned his head slightly and gave Krusty a look. Krusty gave a bitter smile and an expression of resistance.

"Both the 'League of Freedom Towns Eastal' and I do not have much to offer in terms of rewards... Everyone is living in such a prosperous city, I do not know what to prepare to give as thanks, and I don't want to use worldly items to exchange for everybody's freedom. But as a daughter of the Corwen family, I love Maihama deeply and have the obligation to protect my nation... that's why... I have come here before everyone today."

Deluding themselves with wishful thinking and only thinking of protecting their own interests was indeed shameful.

Raynesia fell to her knees naturally and gave a deep bow.

If the Adventurers present were knights or bureaucrats, or in other words nobles, she wouldn't lower her head this way. In the culture of nobility, a lady was treated as a valuable item, a noble lady of high status was their top protection priority.

But she learned one thing after knowing Krusty, the Adventurers were not the same.

With her title, she would also be respected as a noble in Akiba. But she would not have a group of people attending to her needs which was the norm in nobility culture, she would at most receive the 'respect' of the people on the street.

This was a heterogeneous city.

She would not receive the princess-level of attention she was so used to in this city. But she would also not be discriminated at all like a lady in a noble's social circle.

The woman in the social circle of nobles did not have rights.

She was treated kindly, would receive all sorts of gifts, and be given numerous compliments and hollow words of admiration.

She just needed to frown slightly and the young knights would present her with the most valuable medicine. But they were seeing her as an individual to adore.

They were just after her as a 'noblewoman', a prize in the diplomatic battles among the nobles, that's why she was treated with care.

A 'noblewoman' was treated like a gem in the noble's social circle, she was a 'noblewoman' who came with a guarantee of high pedigree, she was just a top-class trophy.

Raynesia who spent her days brooding in her room was more aware of this than anyone else, and she understood that she was powerless to deny this fact.

"I am cowardly and lazy, an ignorant vase... but... I want to go to the battlefield, so, if you are able to, if it is fine with you, will you be willing to go with me? Are you willing to help me based on your kindness and freedom? I wish to do all I can to protect the 'Freedom of the Adventures'..."

(Even if I say that...Even if I want to protect their freedom...)

She was a member of the Corwen family, but she did not have such authority because she was born a girl. She could plea with her father or grandfather to buy clothes or jewelry for her, she could grant testimonials to one or two Adventurers and she could hold dinner parties.

But she had no further political powers.

Raynesia also thought she was giving an empty promise.

But instead of saying it was a lie, it was more like her aspiration.

Krusty was the first one to acknowledge she had the freedom to take to the battlefield, Adventurers probably had never doubted the freedom of doing this. Raynesia wanted to protect their freedom. For Raynesia who never had such freedom all these years, this was the first time she had such an aspiration in her heart.

"I sincerely ask everyone to help me."

As she finished her speech in a whimper, there was a loud wave of iron clashing. In the middle of the city square, a group of people in blue with a coat of arms on their cloaks clashed their weapons and shields and stomped their feet.

A company of knights in black armor unsheathed their swords and swore to take to the battlefield; on the open balcony of a ruin a band of elves with bows on their backs sounded their war horns; dwarves holding axes howled mightily in the crowd.

Werecats, wolf fangs, foxtails, and other minorities did not seem to be discriminated in this city.

(Ah...)

Krusty walked to Raynesia's side while she was stunned, Shiroe was at her other side the next second.

"And so, this city... We will be sending out our first expedition army, the condition for enlisting is level 40 and above. This is a quest given by the Round Table Council, there is only one reward, the gratitude and respect of this People of the Land onstage. Comrades who are willing to take up the quest please ride for Maihama! Considering the crisis of this situation, we will also be sending a blitz force against the enemy. The formation of parties will be done while on the move, I hope everyone will cooperate. I am Krusty and I will be the commander-in-chief for this expedition army."

"The role of tactician will be taken by me, Shiroe. Within 15 minutes from now I will be contacting the blitz group through telepathy. The members who receive the message please head downstream of Akiba to Akiba River and the experimental dock. 'Ocypete' will be waiting for you there... For the members who do not receive the message in 15 minutes, you belong to the main expedition force, please head to the registration counter situated at the city's east gate to collect your quest forms. You can proceed as instructed after being registered on the friend list of the registration staff. There will be instructions for the formation of parties while you make your way there, the preparation time is 15 minutes, please give me your utmost support."

"Ah, ah..."

An army of a thousand soldiers howled in front of the speechless Raynesia.

Flashback End

* * *

Surprising news travelled to the head of the Round Table Alliance about the goblins forces were wiped out. Looks of utter surprise was on most adventurers faces, all that drama build up for nothing, but hey, no more imminent danger so it was still good news.

Shiroe then received a sudden call for help from his guildmate Minori about Rundelhous dying, and asked if there was a way save him, she explained that they tried to do the Goblin King quest at Seven Falls now that the majority of the goblins were defeated, but they got ambushed along they way, and Rundelhous covered for Minori, Isuzu and Serara. Minori also explained that Rundelhous was one of the people of the land.

Shiroe quickly commanded them to cast ressurection untill he arrived there. When Shiroe arrived, he tried the experimental scribe contract to make one of the people of the land (NPC) into an adventurer. Shiroe's gamble paid off, and Rundelhous was successfully turned into an adventurer.

* * *

*Flashback* (from baka-tsuki)

Shiroe did not know if the spell would work. Even though the theory was sound and Shiroe had experimented repeatedly, it was still a gamble. Considering the impact on the future, it would be better to have fewer witnesses even if it succeeded.

Was that a tavern or hotel in front?

A young man lay motionless under the roof of an open concept building, the crying girl beside him should be Isuzu, a charming young girl with freckles.

Familiar faces surrounded Shiroe, Tohya with his painful expression, Serara with her look of worry, and Minori with her sense of purpose.

Shiroe calmed his heart.

It was hot out here, but his mind was like the winter night sky.

"Minori, add me to your party."

"Yes."

Minori nodded without further questions. Shiroe was thankful that she was not talking in this situation. He observed Rundelhous' face, he looked like an elegant nobleman. He still had body warmth and a pulse, but he was still unconscious. The party status screen was flashing the word 'death'.

"I recall you are Isuzu-san? Continue 'Mediation Nocturne', I am going to cast a new spell, please keep this an absolute secret."

Shiroe told the beginners with a strict tone.

"If you cannot agree then give up or leave."

The group shook their heads in response, no one flinched away at his words.

"Alright, let's begin."

Shiroe chose the spell from the menu and cast 'Mana Channeling', a unique spell of enchanters which had unknown functions.

The effect was to drain all the MP of his allies and distribute it equally.

(Correct... The psyche lies in the 'Soul', and MP is the manifestation of the 'Soul', if that is the case...)

As he chanted the spell incantation, the MP of the whole party gathered inside Shiroe.

Shiroe out-leveled all of them, the draining part of his 'Mana Channeling' was a heavy burden on Minori's party who were less than level 30.

Minori, Tohya, and Serara looked pale. Their MP was gradually drained away, making them feel dizzy and lost. Isuzu continued to hold Rundelhous' hand and sing her sad ancient ballad despite her face turning white.

Shiroe felt the effect of the magic with his eyes half-closed.

The MP he gathered from his allies was all under Shiroe's control. He could feel the lingering scent of their 'Soul' although it was only a faint hint. Tohya's one-track mind, Minori's seriousness, all of these expanded out under Shiroe's control.

It also included Serara's, Isuzu's, Rundelhous', and his own MP.

The MP with different subtle tastes mixed into primitive spiritual energy and was guided along the magical circuit connected to his allies.

Shiroe divided the MP evenly and distributed it.

(Hnng!)

The rapid loss of MP gave Shiroe a feeling of anemia.

His MP was more than the other members', enchanters belonged to the mage class and their maximum MP was among the highest among the classes. And Shiroe was level 90, re-allocating the MP evenly with level 30 adventurers was the same as refilling all their MP in one shot.

"Minori cast Resurrection, Serara continue to heal."

This was all preparation work, Shiroe continued to give instructions, but the time was short, there might only be one chance and one sentence.

Rundelhous was a People of the Land.

He was not an Adventurer, so he would not revive after dying.

And Rundelhous was now dead.

That's why Rundelhous would not revive.

This was an iron-clad rule that could not be overturned.

The mana-channeling spell of the enchanter restored the MP of the group... in other words, revitalized their psyche and soul.

He did not regain consciousness because his 'Soul' and 'Essence' were not connected. This was the same as being comatose, so they needed to find a way to force it to connect.

For the next phase, Shiroe took something out from his backpack.

"It will be a race against time."

Shiroe used 'Hades Incense of Soul Recovery' as he finished his sentence.

This was used to wake your allies or creatures for a short time, a medicine mainly used for special monsters. The effect was not resurrection, just regaining of consciousness for 3 minutes before you died again, and the Adventurer would be forcibly sent back to the cathedral.

But for Rundelhous whose 'Essence' was dissipating continuously, this item held a certain possibility.

No matter what happened, his body would be destroyed, the psyche and soul residing in the host body would also perish.

'Hades Incense of Soul Recovery' would re-energize his 'Soul' and forcibly connect it to his body, but at the expense of death after 3 minutes. He could only pull Rundelhous back to this world for 3 minutes.

A fake resurrection with a time limit.

The group seemed to understand this as Isuzu tightened her grip on Rundelhous' hand with tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Ah..."

Rundelhous opened his eyes slowly as if he just woke up from a dream.

Isuzu couldn't stop crying as she held his hands. It was unclear if he had regained consciousness, even his eyes opening might be just the reflex of his body.

"Rudy...?"

"Miss Isuzu...ah, everyone, that's right... seems like... I died."

He had some awareness after death, just that the connection between his 'Soul' and 'Essence' had been severed. For Adventurers, this meant the monitor lost its color, you could only watch your comrades fighting in black and white. It was not clear how it was for the People of the Land, but Rundelhous seemed able to grasp the situation.

Rundelhous smiled and spoke with a tired voice to the others.

"Don't be like this everybody... don't make such a face. If you fight you will risk death, isn't that natural?"

"Only... natural..."

Tohya's voice made Shiroe's heart ache.

It was something they didn't joke about in the game, the heavy topic of death... was only natural for the People of the Land.

"I wanted to be an Adventurer despite that, please don't blame Miss Isuzu okay? I wanted her to help me keep this a secret."

"No, I already noticed, but I chose to ignore it!"

Minori cried out loud, telling everyone the impact this had on the Minori who always acted calmly.

"Ha ha ha, yeah, thank you Miss Minori... there is no need to feel bothered about this."

"No, there is a need."

Shiroe interrupted.

There was no time.

Shiroe let his mind run free as he thought about the horrifying thing he was about to do. It might be a big mistake, it might even threaten the laws of the world.

He didn't know how this would affect the world if he was successful, or how the world would receive this 'proposal'.

But the young man who had accepted his fate and was bidding farewell to the rest called himself an Adventurer.

This was not the term to describe players, but the term for traveling the world and seeing a sunrise that no one had seen before, the name of Shiroe's companions.

Since he called himself that, he was also a scion of 'hers'.

"No, you need to feel bothered. Rundelhous Code, a fellow who gives up so easily calling himself an Adventurer will only trouble others. This is not enough... Did you spend your whole life training and learning in order to die in an alley like this? What you have found in the dungeons are not tactics or strategy, but the will to survive, the grit to do anything to keep living on no matter how hard you have to work, the spirit to never give up right?"

"Shiroe-nii..."

"Rundelhous, your resolve is not strong enough!"

"Then what do you expect me to do?"

Rundelhous' eyes were full of regret and dismay, even if he said this was only natural, his heart refused to accept it as his tears started to flow.

Because of this, Shiroe decided to use that 'magic'.

"Pay attention and listen up!"

Shiroe took out the document he scribbled while he was on the griffon's back and put it in front of Rundelhous' face.

"This is..."

"A contract?"

The document Shiroe took from his backpack was indeed a contract, it was written in 'Carved Dragon Eye Ink' on the 'Fairy King Paper' made from top-class ingredients, the only one in the world.

"Contract... Log Horizon representative Shiroe, and Rundelhous Code agree to the following terms:

1. Effective immediately, Shiroe invites Rundelhous to join the guild Log Horizon.

2. Rundelhous will act appropriately and carry out tasks assigned seriously befitting his position as a member of Log Horizon.

3. Log Horizon will provide Rundelhous with necessary support to aid him in carrying out his tasks... including the identity of an Adventurer.

4. This contract is based on mutual agreement of both parties, whatever things either party gain will remain in effect even if the contract lapses.

As above, there are 2 copies of the contract, both parties will keep one copy after signing the agreement as proof."

Sounds of gasping could be heard.

"Adventurer...?"

"This is... Shiroe-san, this is...!"

This was developing a spell that was not in the game.

Shiroe noticed this possibility a long time ago.

Chefs could cook food manually without using the game menu, making dishes with normal taste.

Nyanta explained to Shiroe on their way back to Susukino.

And this had proven to be correct.

And Shiroe convinced the Round Table Council that this was not limited to chefs.

People with the corresponding skills could use them to create items without using the game menu, making things that did not exist in this alternate world.

This was the real meaning behind Nyanta's discovery.

2 months after that, Shiroe had been researching things he had visualized and conducted experiments repeatedly. He kept this as a hidden ace to be used if the Round Table Council meeting did not go smoothly, but further research and data kept accumulating and it evolved.

His conversation with Ri Gan about Spirit Theory gave Shiroe an inspiration and one of his research topics was going to bear fruit here.

Rundelhous was a People of the Land.

And he would die in 3 minutes.

People of the Land could not revive.

Rundelhous would disappear.

If that was the case, the answer was obvious...

He needed to make Rundelhous into an Adventurer in these 3 minutes.

His experiments proved that scribes could make simple contracts and all sort of documents such as 'Mission Request Forms' or 'IOU' that had magical binding powers. A scribe with a high enough level could create these with magical ingredients.

But among these type of contracts, this one was top class.

Allowing a Person of the Land to join a guild and bestowing the identity of Adventurer on him, this contract looked like a fraud to Shiroe. So Shiroe used his level 90 Scribe skills and the top-class magical ingredients and ink he collected during the time when Elder Tales was a game without regret in order to fulfill this request.

Shiroe moved the contract closer to Rundelhous' face.

"I have already signed this, the rest is up to you."

"...Ven...turer..."

"You can realize your dreams."

The young sorcerer with mud all over him said in a weak voice, as Shiroe explained to him.

"This contract has a risk, you will be altered in some ways after the contract takes effect, becoming a different being. Adventurers are still new to this world, you might get caught in some other events, Adventurers might not be as glorious as you imagined."

"I want to become..."

The status screen still showed the flashing word 'death', his HP was reducing gradually, Rundelhous replied without hesitation.

"I want to become an Adventurer, people who help those in need, I won't mind the small details... I am not after the glory... I just want to be... an Adventurer."

Rundelhous grabbed the pen with his trembling hand and it fell out of his hand immediately. 'Hades Incense of Soul Recovery' was losing its effect, Rundelhous might be unable to keep his 'Soul' and 'Essence' connected.

"Rudy... don't worry."

Isuzu held his hand.

"I will sign this together with Rudy."

Isuzu embraced Rundelhous from behind, Tohya helped from the side, Minori and Serara cast healing spells repeatedly, the four of them watched over Rudy as he signed.

His trembling hands gained warmth with his comrades' encouragement, Rundelhous used the magical ink to write down his name, the signature burned with a golden light. Shiroe's skills were acknowledged by this alternate world, becoming a brand new law.

"Rundelhous, you will die... and respawn in the cathedral."

Shiroe said as he felt the cogs turning somewhere by this spell. The dissipating 'Essence' turned into dancing light particles and flew towards Akiba, the other players watched this dream-like scene with stunned expressions.

*Flashback End*

* * *

The act of developing magic was the reason why he earned the nickname 'Chronicler of the East' in the future.

After that fiasco Shiroe thought "Who would be this powerful to wipe out an entire goblin army?."

* * *

**Authors Note:** and cut, this will be the end of chapter, Rawr, I'm near the end of the novel translations for reference T.T, I'll have to make up some randomness.

**Reference:**

**Raynesia** (called Lenessia in the anime) is a member of clan Corwen, the most prestigious clan in the East. She later becomes the Ambassadress of the League of Freedom Cities Eastal in Akihabara.

**Appearance:**

Raynesia is well-known for her beauty, although that tends to irk her because she is aware of her position, which essentially required her to look pretty and nothing else. Her attire is left up to her personal maid, Elissa, while Raynesia herself prefers to wear comfortable pajamas.

* * *

**Shiroe** (シロエ) is the main protagonist of the series Log Horizon. A veteran player of the online game Elder Tale, he was formerly the strategist of theDebauchery Tea Party and is the current Guild Master of Log Horizon. In the real world, he is a 23-year old engineering graduate student named Kei Shirogane (城鐘恵).

**Appearance:**

Shiroe is taller by several centimeters in Elder Tale than he is in real life, and his figure is slightly slimmer. When he first regains consciousness in the game, he notices that his hands are more slender but also seemingly more skillful.

**Facial Features:**

Shiroe wears glasses and is described by Naotsugu as having eyes that are "sanpaku," a term that means that the iris is small and doesn't completely cover the vertical axis of the eye. He has a habit of pushing up his glasses when he's thinking or is about to take action.

* * *

**Naotsugu** is Shiroe's friend and another player trapped in Elder Tale. He is a lighthearted warrior and an important part of Shiroe's team along with Akatsuki. In the real world, his name is Naotsugu Hasegawa (葉瀬川直継), and he is 25 years old.

**Appearance:**

Naotsugu has short, grayish hair and a roguish smile. Unlike Shiroe, his height in the game (183cm or 6 feet) is approximately the same as his real life height.

Before the apocalypse, his character had a diagonal slice cutting through one of his eyebrows, but after Naotsugu became trapped in the game, his features changed to mirror his real life face more closely, and the scar disappeared.

* * *

**Nyanta** is a Werecat Swashbuckler. He was a member of the Debauchery Tea Party and was called _Chief_ (班長). His subclass is Chef.

**Appearance:**

Nyanta is older than many of the other characters in real life and is described as possibly being in his late 30's or early 40's. He is tall with a slender, well-proportioned figure.

He is described as a dandy who always pays attention to personal appearance and grooming.

* * *

**Rundelhaus Cord** is one of the People of the Land in Elder Tale. He is a Sorcerer with a subclass of Adventurer and currently a member of Log Horizon.

**Appearance:**

A teen with blonde hair that has a habit of flirting ( think of guiche from Familiar of Zero but to the faithful side).

**Personality:**

Rundelhaus is a brash and boastful person and some sort of a narcissist.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Babysitting Promotion

Disclaimer: I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

Akihabara was in celebration, the threat of the Goblin King was thwarted. The Black Sword Knights finished off the goblin king, and they were showered with praises and was the talk of the town alongside the rumors of the Maboroshi no Syoukanshi.

Meanwhile, Harry was in hiding, News traveled far about his share of success in the raid. The West Wind Brigade's shop that was always full before doubled, in hopes of meeting the fabled Maboroshi no Syoukanshi.

Inside the West Wind Brigade Guild.

"Harry-kun, wanna play?." asked Souji playfully.

"No can do do Souji, I see alot of fans at the entrance, besides I'm planning on taking a leave soon if things don't calm down." Harry said in a matter of fact tone.

"You can't run away from your problems, Harry-kun." Souji explained.

"Besides, the Round Table Council has called for you today for a meeting with them." Souji explained further.

"What!?, fine fine I'll go, mumble, mumble." Harry said.

Before Harry went into the Round Table Alliance Council office, Harry visited the 8th shopping district, and bought a fancy fake intellectual glasses for a disguise, ( hey, they were popular for charismatic people like Shiroe and Krusty). Choosing one that fitted his fancy, Harry bought it, and thanked the seller, Harry also bought a chef hat, and apron with skillet and a frying pan along with spices from A-Z. Harry finally looked at the time, and then he rushed into the Round Table Council office.

When Harry arrived at the office. All major reressentatives of the guild were present.

"Good afternoon desu~, I was called here by the esteemed Round Table Council, and I was wondering why this humble adventurer was called?." Harry said as he adjusted his glasses reflecting the sunlight.

"Ahh yes, we have called you here today to appoint you to be one of our new division who's job is to train members and help promote Akihabara's unity. Your job is also to be a reserve troops to aid in battle for the safety of Akiba, you will be assigned five members, so train them well." said Krusty.

"Some sort of helper division desu~?, but I don't qualify for it desu~, I'm sure someone more fitting, and powerful will do the job desu~, I'm just a humble shopkeeper, ehe~." Harry said in a meek way to make people underestimate in a cute pose.

"Leader?, Him?, I doubt he will be fit for the job, it should be me, Ranma Saotome, monk and martial artist extroidinaire." Said Ranma confidently.

"Maa, I'm sure they just got the wrong guy, I'm Hiraga Saito, swashbuckler, good afternoon gentlemen." Said Saito.

"I assure you that we did not get the wrong guy, moh, sempai is playing mind games again, I'm sure no-one is more qualified than this person right here, right Harry, former member of the debauchery party, and rumored to be the 'Maboroshi no Syoukanshi'." said Shiroe as he adjusted his glasses reflecting light hitting the bulls-eye of Harry's not so hidden tittle.

"Who?, Maboroshi no Syoukanshi?, Oh, you must mean another guy." Harry said evasively.

"Vooii!, who are you kidding, I saw you first hand on what you did." said Isaac.

"Him?, the Maboroshi no Syoukanshi?, yeah right, and I'm a member of the Knights of Izumo." Ranma said in disbelief.

"Mendokuse, moh, fine, I'll go lead this group of kids that I'm supposed to be training." Harry grumbled.

"I'm glad you understand, sempai." Shiroe said as he adjusted his glasses while reflecting light, making it look like his victory.

"I can't believe this wimp is gonna lead us, it should be me!." Ranma said in distaste.

**"Shut your trap little boy!, I don't want this anymore than you do, so suck it up, or I'm going to tie you in a log, starve you for days, and have me and the rest of the group eat in front of you, Kapeesh?, good, now who else is my members?, I can't hear you?, I said 'WHO IS MY MEMBERS! RAISE YOUR HANDS!', good, glad we are clear!."** said Harry in a commanding voice.

"Vooii!, now there's the bloodthirsty warrior I know, mwahahahaha, I knew that was just a facade." said Isaac approvingly.

"Ohhh!, that atmosphere!, that cruelty!, that tone of authority!, please teach me your ways, shishou." Said Ranma with stars in his eyes while everyone sweatdropped.

"Ahem!, your members will be, Ranma Saotome, Monk, Hiraga Saito, Swashbuckler, Gon Freecs, Guardian, Killua Zoldyck, Assasin, Takamichi Nanoha, Cleric, train them well sempai." Shiroe explained Harry's new division/party.

"Now kiddies, Pack up your things, and say goodbye to your friends, tomorrow we will meet at the town square at 10 am, we will be going on a training trip, the sooner we make you stronger, the more you will need less orders from me and be out of my hair, now GO!." Harry ordered as they scampered, and set off.

"Ohohohoho, don't think I will let you guys off that easily, hehehehehehe, mwahahahahahahahaha, you do realize that with this, you will be saying goodbye to the Super delicious Eggs of Fantasy, but hey, it's not my problem anymore, hohohoho." Harry said as he left the room while adjusting his own fake glasses reflecting light, and smiled evily.

"Shimata!, I did not calculate that Harry was also the producer of those eggs, what a blunder!, I'm going to have Egg withrawals, damn." said Krusty worriedly.

The Round Table Council glared at Krusty before they groaned, and left.

"It's, not that bad is it?, it's just a jumbo sized egg, I'm sure Roc bird eggs will compensate." said Shiroe.

"Your just saying that because you haven't tasted one, once you have it, you can never go back, it should be way higher priced than he's selling it each, but he's just being generous, that's why the West Wind Brigade is the most popular guild right now, my god!, what if everyone will have withdrawal symptoms?, the riots!, who will do crowd control?." Krusty questioned.

"I'm glad it was not me who made that decision sempai, hohohoho, good luck with crowd control." Shiroe said evilly as he left the council room.

**"NOOOooooooooooo!."** shouted Krusty for all Akihabara to hear.

Meanwhile, Harry was buying all food in the market making an evil laugh.

* * *

**Side Story:**

Harry was wearing his Chef Hat, and his apron and hiding from his fans. Harry was carrying two branches with leaves at their tips end, he pretended to be a statue of sorts to avoid his fans/stalkers.

"Ne ne, what are you doing mister?." asked Tohya, member of guild Log Horizon who pointed to Harry.

"Urk!, I guess I got found out, very well, 'I am the mysterious Wonder Chef, spreading the joys to the world by teaching cooking to anyone who see's through my disguises, hey luck is part of life you know and you my dear boy are one Very lucky camper." said Harry as he successfully saved his identity as the Maboroshi no Syoukanshi.

"Doesn't that make you a Hentai Pervert Flasher?." pointed Tohya.

Harry popped a vein and forcefully slammed a curry bread in Tonya mouth forcefully.

Meanwhile Tohya was transported in an arabian palace with gypsies serving him Curry, and bread.

**"CURYYY PAN!."** Tohya shouted as he made a goofy face, and melted to the ground.

"Mister, this is the best food I have ever tasted." Tohya snapped out of his happy place.

"Hohoho, Subarashi!, this is the recipe, now go and spread the word of Wonder Chef!." Harry said as he handed Tonya the recipe, and poofed out of existance.

Later, Tohya had given Nyanta the recipe.

"Masaka!, this recipe is better than my own!, I'll get you Wonder Chef, for stealing one of my guild members admiration, it should be me that he aspires to be a cook from." Said Nyanta as he vowed there to be a cook-off challenge from Wonder Chef in the near future.

One day later, there was a rumor of a hentai flasher Chef who gives very delicious food, and recipe to those who can see him see through his crooked disguise. This exaggerated rumors became one of the 12 wonders of Akihabara named "The Hentai Wonder Chef." The recipe was surprisingly very popular as Nyanta served said curry recipe at the Crescent Alliance restaurant begrudgingly, and was always sold out. The repice was called the "Flashy Hentai Curry Pan."

* * *

**Authors Note:** I have put on some cameo characters here from the anime Ranma, Familiar of Zero, Hunter X Hunter and Magical Nanoha.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 The Test

Disclaimer: I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

Harry met with his small party members at Akihabara's town square, he gave them each a horse Summon whistle and rode them for 3 hours and went to a clearing.

"Shishou, why are we stopping in a clearing?." asked Ranma.

"Why to test your skills desu~, it wouldn't do if your shishou can't help his students." answered Harry.

"All right kiddies, you will battle me one on one, go all out okay?, or I just might see you on the flipside, and by that I mean the cathedral respawn point." Harry explained.

"So who is first?." Asked Harry.

"I will shishou, allow me to show you how powerful I am." said Ranma.

Ranma decided to show off right away, and channeled large energy of ki in his hands, he concentrated untill a ball of energy formed and expanded into the size of a basket ball, he eagerly shouted his technique **"Moko Tokoshi..."** was suddenly interrupted.

"Soul Strike!." Harry said as five spirit blast went straight into Ranma leaving him in the verge of dying.

"Lesson one, no-one will wait for you on the battlefield, so go all out, there as no such thing as honor, only the victor and the loser, the victor is always right and gets to write history while the looser gets nothing." explained Harry sagely.

"My kind of guy, I'll go next." said Killua.

Killua stared and studied Harry and encircled him sillently leaving a silhouette of Killua, leaving mirages until it formed into 8 Killua's. Killua said his technique confidently."**Mirage Steps!**, which of us is the real Killua?." he taunted.

Harry looked at the eight Killua and laughed. "Lesson two, never assume that the enemy has only one trick on his sleeve, and in a situation where your outnumbered, if your not confident in your abilities, then run, otherwise there are plenty of methods to deal with them. Here's mine, when dealing with large numbers, simply overpower them, end of story." Harry explained.

"And how are you going to do that you are clearly outnumbered?." Killua said and bluffed as all 7 copies were illusions.

"Simple my dear boy, **Summon Blissey Army!.**" Harry said as eight summoning circle appeared on the ground summoning his cute army of shiny Blissey pokemon eight in total, what a coincidence.

The field was covered in pink and one Nanoha Takamichi squealed in delight.

"Blissey, double-slap all Killua's." Harry ordered as cute bundles of joy approached eached Killua's copy, and leaving the original stunned which resulted in Killua being slapped senseless, and incapacitated.

"Who's next?." Harry asked, the remaining people, and most of them hesitated, but Nanoha raised her hand excitedly.

"I'm next, don't underestimate me because I'm a cleric, I also have an original skill from back then, allow me to show you." Nanoha leaped into action and increased her distance, and began to charge her staff with energy, and pointed it at Harry.

"I took your lessons at heart sensei, it's always better to overpower your enemy." Nanoha explained as she began to charge her special attack. It looked mighty powerful.

**"Divine Buster!."** Shouted Nanoha as a giant pink beam of destruction headed towards Harry.

"Blissey's, all of you, light screen." Harry ordered as the Blissey's conjured up a transparent barrier.

There was a huge explosion, dust was everywhere, Nanoha was confident she won, nobody, I mean nobody has won before her super amazing ultra powerful technique.

It was no wonder that Nanoha was surprised that Harry was standing with no damage, it left her speechless.

"Its my turn now, **Blissey Army!.**" Harry announced his next attack, and gave a dramatic pause. All his party members were excited, and they anticipated a super special attack surprise that always seem to impress Harry's members. but to their utter shock, they could nowt believed what he ordered them.

**"Sing!."** Harry announced to which all of his members facepalmed, and sweatdropped, they thought _"what kind of attack is that?, I was expecting something more flashy."_

But to their utter shock, they quickly began to fall under Blissey's spell and fell asleep soundly.

When they woke up, they (Ranma, Killua and Nanoha) were quickly surprised that they were tied to a log and there was a feast of assorted food in front of them. The smell and aroma of the dishes were dancing in their noses telling them to eat the almighty delicious foods of the gods.

"I see you guys are awake, you are wondering why you are tied to a log?, it's simple, it's a punishment game, now Gon and Saito still haven't taken their test, so stay still, not that you can do anything besides that, mwahahahahahaha!." Harry said as he went to wake up the other two sleeping members.

"Wake up kiddes, it your turn for your tests." Harry said in a sweet voice and shivered down their spine.

"We give!, we give!, we are clearly no match for you sensei!." Gon and Saito answered simultaneously.

"**YOU!, YOU!,** Pass." said Harry with a cheery expression.

"What!?." Gon and Saito shouted confused.

"Allow me to explain, as you observed from the tests that I gave to the other members, you quickly deduced, that your no match at all, and listened to your guts telling you to stay away from me. In a battle where lives are at stake, it is important to gauge the skills of the enemy before making the right decisions, making rash ones lead to senseless deaths, and mission failure." Harry explained.

Harry's words made them ponder, it wasn't always about strength, it was also about strength in character, and looking at the situation from different views, like the saying goes "look underneath, the underneath." They quickly realized that the person teaching them was no mere clumsy, frail magician class player as he made himself to be, but a good strategist although not as good as Shiroe when handling things, but a very good strategist that cared for his comrades. It was then they realized the magnificence of Harry and they all thought, _"I will follow this person to the death. With this man in charge, nothing could go wrong."_ They were clearly very inspired as the twinkle in all their eyes were shining very brightly at full blast.

"Ahem, seeing as you understood the lessons I have demonstrated, kindly untie our tied up friends so we can eat, we are having a feast." Harry said as they all jumped for joy and enjoyed the food that was very very delicious making them cry.

* * *

**Side Story:**

It was a grinding training, when Harry and his group encountered PK users.

"Nanoha, how many times must I say this, you're a cleric, you stay in the back and heal!" said Harry.

"Mou, but it is so boring in the back, and I'm making more damage than the guys!"

"She does have a point shishou..." answered Gon.

"..."

"Hmm, theres just one problem with that train of thought, the enemy is still alive, and your MP is now low, your teammates lives are in your hands, while it's good that you have have high attack damage, that also means that you have high heal potential, find your balance, find your rhythm, and you can attack and defend at your leisure." Harry explained.

The last lone cleric PK user began to ran away.

"Soul Strike!." Harry casted his spell as blasts of energy soared through, and impaled the cleric, resulting him to burst into particles.

"Battle tactics lesons one, A good enemy cleric is a dead cleric, if their is an opening to kill the enemy cleric then take it, their to troublesome if left alone on the battlefield." Said Harry sagely.

_"Yes that's true, especially our own."_ The group thought excluding Nanoha.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Hoho, I made a bastardized version of Kakashi's bell test. Special thanks to hont91 for the idea in this side story.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Operation Mote` Mote`

Disclaimer: I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

Another week has passed under Harry's tutelage, and Harry's small group of Super friends, as Harry called it, are doing well. The group's level was now level 70+ excluding Harry himself, he has only gained 1 level throughout his adventures with his team.

Today was different, Harry gathered all the boys in a secret location, Harry explained to Nanoha that it was a boy thing, and she just shrug it off.

"Shishou, what will we be discussing?, isn't this a little too much hush-hush?." asked the curious Ranma

"Yeah, an all boys secret meeting?, your not planning something perverted are you?." accused Killua.

"Close, but no cigar. Men I have gathered you all today for a very special S-rank quest." Harry explained.

The boys interesting skyrocketed that instant.

"Ohhh, an S-rank?, but why still all boys meeting?." asked Saito.

"Let me explain, the Duke Sergead of Maihama has been through a depression state, because of his clans black sheep Lady Raynesia incident of last month, coupled with the problems of the League of Freedom Cities Eastal, he is in a very bad mood." explained Harry.

"Duke Sergead (High Lord Sergiatte Cowen in the anime) is the head of clan Corwen, ruler of Maihama, and the chairperson of the League of Freedom Cities Eastal." Harry explained further.

"Ahh, princess Raynesia right?, she has been made into an ambassador in Akihabara." explained Gon.

"Right, now as I was saying, the Duke is depressed and the kingdom of Maihama is hosting a Super Gorgeous Extravagant Feast Event to cheer his mood, everyone is welcome to try, there will be a very strict tasting process before it will reach to the mouth of the duke. The prize for said quest, are 7 S-rank Vongola rings. It's effect?, drum roll please." Harry explained dramatically.

Gon, Killua, Rank a and Saito awaited Harry's announcement excitedly.

"+5000 attractiveness, and +5000 charm stat points each." explained Harry as he also handed them each the flyer for the contest.

Shock, and awe were shown at their faces.

"Harry, we must win those rings at all costs." said Killua with fierce determination.

"Yes, a manly quest if I ever heard of one." said Ranma.

"I wonder how many harem I can make with a that?." asked Gon seriously.

"Definitely worth the work, I'm in." explained Saito.

"But how can we win?, only a miracle dish is sure to win like the rumoured 'Super Miracle Eggs Of Fantasy', but that's impossible, they said that the egg is harvested from an S-rank creature, and there is no need to cook, only the West Wind Brigade knows its secret, but my contacts said they stopped selling those eggs weeks ago. Even if fake competitors claiming that dish are serving it, they would at least procure 50 eggs per round as there are many judges, and they also test it with poison, I heard there are five rounds, that, and it lasts a whole month duration because of the many applicants. Only the original 'Super Miracle Eggs Of Fantasy' owner can harvest 250 eggs to please that duke and guaranteed a win." elaborated Saito as he summarized the flyer handed to him.

"Oho, then it's simple, we'll win the thing hands down if we enter the 'Super Miracle Eggs Of Fantasy', hehehehe were sure to win." explained Harry.

The men stared at Harry like he had grown a second head, so Harry indulged them, and explained.

"Fact one, the owner of said miracle eggs is a guild member of the West Wind Brigade."

"Fact two, said shop closed the same day we set off on our journey."

"Fact three, the mysterious owner who owns that recipe, and can produce it indefinitely and rumoured to be weird, and has quirky personality."

"Fact four, if you still haven't figured it out, then your head needs examination." Explained Harry sarcastically.

Harry's team thought about it, and connected the dots.

"Masaka!, but that's really unbelievable, your the mysterious owner of said 'Super Miracle Eggs Of Fantasy?.', and you didn't tell us." explained Killua while pointing his finger at Harry accusingly.

"Guilty, guilty, I'm guilty of all of the above, to answer your questions, you didn't ask, so I did not explain, besides I wanted to serve other dishes besides the egg every once in a while." explained Harry.

Gon, Killua, Ranma and Saito gaped for 5 minutes.

Then all of them wore a creepy smile and grin. All of them laughed evilly for the prize is theirs for the taking now that they have aquired the ultimate recipe.

Later that day, Harry confronted Nanoha, and told her that they were going to the capital of Maihama to enter a very large competition, a cooking competition to be exact.

Nanoha processed the information, and concluded that the boys were to shy to get help from her seeing as most males view cooking as a 'girly' thing and she understood it well, and gave her full support to the team, which was most welcomed by the group.

* * *

~Time skip 3 days ~

At the capital of Maihama, everything was lively, people were having fun, lots of people dancing, getting drunk, some people scamming merchandises, ridiculous items like the eternal apple, said to make you live 10000 years, which was utter 'bull'. There were even selling fake 'Super Miracle Eggs Of Fantasy', plenty entered it and some used previously hoarded original 'Super Miracle Eggs Of Fantasy', but got disqualified at the harsh screening that needed 50 batch per round, they very strange rules that required that plenty of food?, well the quest reward is an S-rank seven pieces of rings, so I guess it was only fair.

"All right boys, presentation is everything ready?, you got your roles remembered?, good now go." Harry commanded.

Harry entered the contest in a very spectacular fashion, he rode on a white unicorn phantasmal beast summon, and wore white aristocratic clothes, it was designed as clothes fit for a king making Harry look regal, and has an air of superiority. (Picture Lelouch of code geass R2 in his emperor clothes).

When Harry arrived at the registration, he snapped his fingers and out came Ranma, Killua, Gon, and Saito wearing buttler uniforms.

**"All hail Emperor Lelouch vi Britania!."**( Harry's allias this time) The butlers said, and they rolled over a red carptet for Harry to walk upon toward the registration booth.

As harry walked to the registration booth, everything seems to halt, petal of roses seems to dance around him as he walked towards the booth.

"Good afternon my fair lady, I am Emperor Lelouch vi Britania, and I would like to enter this prestigious contest." said Harry smoothly.

The receptionist stammered and he gave Harry his application number, it was number one reserved for VIP making him bypass the long contestants.

As he headed to the judges, they seemed perplexed, and confused that Harry had no dish to serve them.

"Umm, not seem to be rude Mr. Lelouch, but where is your dish entry?."

"My entry will be here in a minute, be patient." said Harry as he snapped his fingers and said.

**"Emperial Summonings!."** Harry shouted, and eight summoning circles appeared around Harry, and popped eight Blisseys startling all the people in the contest arena, and that's alot of people.

"Blissey, kindly share softboiled please to all 50 judges, I know it's a tall order but I believe in you." said Harry in a smile and the Blissey's responded to their work with enthusiasm.

The people were baffled, confused, and strangely attracted to the fairy like creatures, they snapped from their wondering when one of the judge shouted.

**"OH!, MY, GOD!, it's the original 'Super Miracle Eggs Of Fantasy', I know that taste from when I first tried it, this is unmistakable, this is the original."** He shouted, after that he quickly melted to the ground with a goofy face feeling full, and very happy.

The crowd errupted into murmurs, and the judges greatly anticipated their turn for such a phantasmal item delicacy rumored to be sold at only one particular city of adventurers.

The crowd went into rage, and they rioted, hoping to get a bite of the delicous eggs.

Harry then snapped his fingers. "Blissey's, aroma therapy." Harry ordered and the Blissey obeyed his command, a smooth scented and calming aroma spread throughout the arena calming everyone.

"Everyone calm down, this Emperor Lelouch vi Britania is Magnanimous, so I will give everyone a piece of 'Super Miracle Eggs Of Fantasy.', now kindly form a eight lines please, each line will be given a personnel(which is Blissey herself) and they will give you each an egg." Harry explained, and the people all formed many long lines.

The contest was interrupted, many lost face withrawen which meant all competitors dropped out having tasted the egg themselves leaving Harry the only contestant.

Harry won by a landslide, and garnered admiration by the people of the land.

**"All hail Emperor Lelouch vi Britania!."** The people of the land chanted repeatedly.

Harry gained an unexpected new tittle that day.

* * *

*Ding*

New Legendary Tittle Gained.

**"Emperor vi Britania"**

- An elaborate lie turned into a legitimate claim.

-The majority people of the land has recognized you to be an emperor, gaining you respect, and fame.

-Legendary Tittles have legendary effect, in this case, your emperor tittle is associated with the item 'Super Delicous Eggs of Fantasy', the majority of the people of the land has proven, and tested the miracle food that was introduced. Affection has reached legendary level but the mystery person who created this legendary item is unknown, thus is unable to receive bonus stats to said person, until now.

-The people of the land often associated such figure as an emissary of the gods in the image of a pope/cleric/old hermit person that makes said legendary eggs, but you have shattered their beliefs.

-Their belief was further cemented and molded into your Emperor persona, making your false persona a beacon of hope in these dark times.

Effect:

HP + 2500 x [ 4 ] = 10000

MP + 2000 x [ 4 ] = 8000

Fame + 2500 x [ 4 ] = 10000

*Special Skills* [ from tittle ]

®Emperial End

Said skill is derived from a fallen emperor who ruled the world through unjust means and eradicated all evil. After he destroyed all evil, he killed himself, thus taking all the hatred of the world with him.

-Converts all Mana into a beam of devastating attack, attack is equal to all the users mana, times two equals the damage.

®Healer of the World

Said skill is the result derived from a fallen emperor who ruled the world, but also saved it by taking all the hate to his grave that lead to peace and prosperity.

- Converts all of the user's mana into a very, very large area heal, the size of said area is equal to that of a small country. Heal gained, and spread is equal to all mana per creature or player. example, a party is all exhausted and has 1k-5k Hp left, if cured by Healer of the World, each person is healed by 21,200 hp (Harry's current mana).

Special effect: Loyal Devotion

- As the number of people admires your visage through the 'Super Delicious Eggs of Fantasy', so will the stats you gained be multiplied

-Current number of devotees/admirers has reached 42720+ people and rising earning your Tittle stats to be multiplied by [ 4 ].

- 10000 devotees/admirers = [ 1 ] multiply.

* * *

**Harry's Stats:**

Character Name: Harry

Alignment: Neutral

Level: 91

Profession: Summoner

Subclass: level 90 Chef

Title: Seeker of Truth, Emperor vi Britania

Fame: 10300

Health: 19400 (+800)

Mana: 21200

Strength: 80

Agility: 110

Vitality: 430

Wisdom: 50

Intellect: 440

Luck: 50

Attack: 220

Magic Attack: 880 (+240)

Magic defense: 100 (+5)

Mana Regen speed: 10 secs (+1290)

Defense: 430 (+10)

Speed: 220

Hit: 220

Crit: 100

* * *

The competition was turned into feast, everyone was happy and Duke Sergead's mood lifted. He personally handed the Vongola rings to Harry, and thanked him in behalf of his people for lifting their moods also.

Harry thanked the duke, and gave him with 500 'Super Delicous Eggs of Fantasy' as a token of their friendship, and he informed him that Harry was indeed an adventurer and a member of the West Wind Brigade Guild, which surprised the duke. Harry said that if he needed help, just call for Emperor vi Britania in that guild and he will come.

The next day Harry gave everyone their rings, Harry kept the Sky Vongola ring, Gon have the sun ring, Killua have cloud ring, Saito have the storm ring, Ranma has the rain ring. Harry aslo gave Nanoha the lightning ring which surprised her, he even apologised that there was no pink version, to which Nanoha just laughed.

The quest was a success and it was finally time to return to Akihabara. Harry's members are now all level 70+ which is a decent level. He couldn't wait to tell Soujiro his escapades and adventure.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Harry is now Overpowered without his summon, an emperor can't be weak as he has his image to uphold, all hail the Super Delicious Eggs of Fantasy.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Healer of the World

Disclaimer: I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

The Vongola Rings are special Rings worn by the current Vongola Guardians after a new successor to the Vongola Famiglia is chosen. These Rings, along with the Arcobaleno Pacifiers and the Mare Rings make up the Tri-ni-set (7³), three sets of extremely powerful Rings that are said to have created the world.

The name Vongola means "Clam," while Arcobaleno means "Rainbow," and Mare means "Sea."

The rings produce dying will flames .The Dying Will Flame (死ぬ気の炎, Shinuki no Honoo; Viz: Deathperation Flame) is regarded as the symbol of the Mafia World.

There are many items in the series that light up and/or use Dying Will Flames for some purpose. Among those, the Rings treasured by the Mafia deserve a special mention due to their long history and importance.

The Dying Will Flame is described as high-density form of energy that is refined from one's own life-force. Due the way how it resonates with one's emotions, it has been regarded as a type of battle aura. However, unlike the aura, which is a supernatural phenomenon that can only be seen by a few individuals, the Dying Will Flame is in many ways more alike to a real flame, possessing even its own destructive properties.

Dying Will Flames are graded accordingly with their purity, which has a direct relationship with the strength of an individual's resolve. Among other things, this rate of purity serves to indicate how much of the special characteristics of the Flames are being drawn out. Each Flame's attribute has its own special characteristic.

* * *

Is this the effect of Harry's of the vongola rings?, no, not really, what?, you must be referring to the other vongola rings from another show, the vongola rings in Harry's group only adds +5000 attractiveness and charm stats. However, one must not underestimate this stat, what?, no use you say?, you poor, poor, soul, Is it not every guys dream to have a harem?, can't say no to that can't you, now imagine if someone is badmouthing you, and you have an army of rabbid girls/fangirls at your disposal, you simply point your fingers at the right direction and viola, instant lynch mob, very useful now huh?, of course it is, all hail the lynch mob.

* * *

**Charm**

-attractiveness: the power to delight or attract people

-attractive feature: a feature or quality that delights or attracts

-something supposed to bring luck: something carried or worn because it is believed to bring good luck or ward off evil.

The power of charm in elder tales cannot be underestimated, depending on its potency, it can multiply quest rewards, in Harry's case, the reward is multiplied 10 times, 500 charm points = [1] multiply quest rewards, that includes experience points rewards. Harry called this method, "My Secret Power leveling technique."

* * *

Time Skip 1 week

Harry finally arrived at the great city of Akihabara, there was just something strange about the atmosphere with the NPC or people of the land, it seems they bow to Harry, confusing many adventurers/players.

Harry waved hands to the people of the land, and it seems to make them happy.

Harry then dismissed his team at the town square and sent a letter to the Round Table Council of his team's progress. Afterwards, Harry went back to his guild, the West Wind Brigade.

Harry received a warm welcome from his guild, especially from Soujiro. Harry told Soujiro about his adventures which resulted in him choking on food that he ate several times during the story telling.

"So Souji, anything new to do around here?." asked Harry.

"Well aside from endless paperwork, no." answered Souji.

Harry went into his boring routine, and reopened the Super Egg store, this time though, he increased the quantity to 600 eggs per day making the West Wind Brigade's (WWB) popularity shot to astronomical levels.

A month passed, and Harry was called into the Round Table Council again. Harry readied himself, and packed for everything including supplies. He finally was ready and went to the Round Table Council where it's members were waiting.

"Good afternoon esteemed council, to what do I owe the pleasure of this meeting?." asked Harry.

"Ahh, you sure have been a busy bee, sempai or should I call you your new tittle: Emperor vi Britanaia." said Shiroe as he adjusted his glasses and shocking the other council members.

"Ohoho, I did not know news of my silly escapades travels this fast." said Harry While glaring at Soujiro.

"Well, you can thank for the people of the land for that, your fame must be very high since they spoke of your adventures whether you wanted them to be known or not." Shiroe pointed that fact out to Harry.

"I see, that still does not explain why I have been brought here." asked Harry.

"It is simple, your influence is growing at an alarming rate, the raid quest 'Invasion of the Lord of the Dead', is coming sooner than expected, and the Duke Sergead has personally asked your name or to be more accurate, your allias name to be added to the expedition fighting force. He reasoned that your presence alone will boost the moral of the troops. Judging from our last encounter with the Goblin King quest, we roughly estimate that the enemy troops has 500,000 zombie troops and rising. We will be sending a full Legion Raid with 96 people, Krusty will then explain the situation, Krusty you have the table." explained Shiroe.

"Thank you Shiroe, our scouts have estimated that the zombie army are level 60-70, it will be hard, but the drop rate and experience will be great." explained Krusty earning a positive reaction, mostly from the battle guilds.

"Now, as I have mentioned, Harry's role will be a support role, sit pretty, smile and wave at our toops, as well to the troops the League of Freedom Cities Eastal, they will be sending as back-up, mostly to defend the sorrounding town estimating to be 10,000 troops, Shiroe will be coordinating our attacks, while Harry will entertain the troops from the people of the land, while providing morale boost, we will be leaving in 2 hours, so be ready all who are included in this operation, any questions?." asked Krusty.

"Yes, I have a question, does healing zombies still damage them?." asked Harry curiously.

"Why yes, as a matter of fact, we have confirmed this fact, this will be especially useful for the healer class." answered Krusty while adjusting his glasses, and thinking about something Harry might pull.

"Any more questions?, no?, now go get ready,meeting adjourned." said Krusty.

* * *

Time Skip 2 hours.

Harry arrived at the meeting place in his emperor outfit while riding his unicorn making him look like a prince charming and making some of the ladies faint. Harry rode with the Legion Raid for 5 hours.

Ragranda Forest is a dungeon located in the Sand Leaf Peninsula near Choushi.

Ragranda Forest is an underground dungeon located in Sand Leaf Peninsula. It is suitable for players between levels 20 and 35. The interior is dark and spacious with ceilings three to five meters high; the path is about three meters wide. The walls are made of stone, and the ground is laid with granite slabs.

The first T-junction from the entrance leads to routes of varying difficulty with the left one being more challenging than the right. The dungeon serves as a home for a few small beast-type monsters, but is mainly inhabited by undead-type monsters.

It should be an average level undead spawning but not today. The Lord of the dead has resurrect once more and with him, lots of undead with high levels to boot, along with the nasty rotting smell of the undead.

Harry's group arrived in Choushi, and went seperate ways with the clearer group, Harry's reception was grand, Harry suddenly put on a show and summoned his Blissey army to collect and serve the Super Delicious Eggs of Fantasy into the kitchen storage, the soldiers were very much looking forward to what could be their last meal.

Shiroe's, group began their battle not long after, but surprisingly they hit a road block, the smell of the undead was very disturbing to some of the front liners reducing their efficiency. After three hours of constant battling, they begin to think of alternative plans, since the undead number was increasing now in the tune of 600,000.

Meanwhile, in Choushi, Harry was sitting in his makeshift Emperial Chair singing a silly tune. It goes like this.

"I'm so pretty, sitting pretty, I am sitting on a chair feeling witty, oh I'm so pretty, oh so witty, I'm just waiting for their demise." Harry sang to pass of boredom.

It was night time, the fear and unease tripled among the adventurers and the people of the Land, the rotting smell of the dead finally reached Choushi, and Harry Finally decided to take action.

Harry stood up and went towards to front line in Choushi beside People of the Lands troops. They gave way for Harry with nothing else to do beseide shaking for their lives.

**"Emperial Summonings!."** Harry shouted as he summoned his eight shiny Blisseys.

"Blissey Army, perform move Sunny Day, make it an overpowered version that lasts 3 hours, in 3 hours we will finish this upstart Lord of the Dead Raid quest." Harry ordered and the blissey charged a concentrated ball of red hot energy for 10 minutes then realeased said energy to the sky making 8 mini suns that lit up the sky surprising the many troops stationed in Choushi. The effect could clearly be seen in the front lines as well, it was really unexpected, but the light reached the area of the battlefield boosting morale.

"Blissey Army, use a super powered aroma therapy." Harry ordered his pokemon and obeyed gladly.

The scent of the aroma therapy spread to the whole town of Choushi snapping the troops stationed there out of their confusion and fear.

Harry then contacted Shiroe through telepathy.

"Moshi, Moshi, ehh Harry?, what do you mean your getting impatient, we are doing our best here, I don't see you coming out with any plans, what!, you have one that will kill off most of said zombie minions but the 6 mini-boss Undead General Samurai will be left alive?, along with major damage to the lord of the dead?, Sure, we will go with your plan, I will come over there personally, I have the buff that increases your MP at a master level so it should be okay, meet you there in fifteen minutes, by the way nice mini Sun you have there, that sure is a neat trick." said Shiroe.

After 15 minutes of Griffin riding, Shiroe arrived in Choushi and quickly found Harry sitting on his makeshift thrown relaxed.

"Shiroe, it's good to see you, I'll get right to point, do you have a spell that increases a user's MP?." asked Harry seriously.

"Yes, Harry-kun I do, the spell is called 'Infinity Force', it is a [Special] skill for enchanters that Releases the targets ability limiter, for a very short time (about 15 seconds) it raises the targets status and allows them unlimited MP usage. If the target is a Sorcerer, they can repeatedly use strong magic, and if it is an Assassin or Swashbuckler, they can similarly demonstrate the full power of their skills(though because the Hate generated is usually high, one must be prepared for a counterattack if the enemy isn't defeated). A popular name for those under the influence of this spell is "Super Mode" because the displayed effect is that of overflowing golden light spilling from the body. This is a trump card for Enchanters because the cooldown is 40 minutes. Many hesitate to use this after the Catastrophe due to the fact that when the effect wears off it is replaced with intense fatigue." Shiroe explained his skill to Harry and gained a disturbing laugh.

"**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**, this is great, with that skill at your disposal not only will we win, we will win in one fell swoop killing along the mini-bosses, and the Big Bad Boss himself." explained Harry

Shiroe was doubtful if such skill existed, his talk with Re Gan did give a possibility of such a spell in existence.

"I don't know what is going on, but I trust you Harry." said Shirou.

"Very well this spell will take a 10 minute preparation time, when I give the signal, cast it on me." Harry explained and he agreed to whatever Harry has planned.

_**"By the light of God, he has shared his teachings to humanity, Salvation awaits to those who believe, healing damaged souls in his crusade, Let us bring Hope and Joy to all of his children, let us pray."** _Harry chanted some appropriate words for the skill, it deserved as much.

Harry closed his eyes and clasped his hands in a prayer position, Harry began to emit a very bright green glow as he gathered all of his energy, at the near end of his skill, Harry gave the signal to Shiroe.

**"Infinity Force!."** Shiroe shouted as he placed the effect on Harry.

**"Healer of the World!."** shouted Harry at his end.

Healing magic errupted and a very strong green healing energy erupted from the ground healing everything in sight. The area covered the entire nation of Japan server.

Normally such a spell is harmless to everything and would heal everyone in its path wheter monster or Player. There is an exception, that is the forces of undead, because of their characteristics, any healing done to them will cause damage instead.

With the effect of 'Healer of the World', that converts all of Harry's MP into a continental area heal, focusing on the damage to all undead monsters, along with Shiroe's 'Infinity Force', that unlocks the target's limeters, and grants them unlimited MP for 15 seconds, let's just say that it does infinity damage to all undead within range, and let's just say that 'Healer of the World' has alot of range.

Harry's spell wiped out all undead in whole of Japan server that night, the result?, he gained plenty of levels and his fame continued to spread across the land.

Harry fainted after casting such a very strong spell.

Harry saw the message on his screen before he passed out.

* * *

*Ding*

Congratulations!

-You have gained 50 levels

* * *

Congratulations! You are the MVP!

-Gained Phatasmal item Sleipnir

* * *

Footgear: Sleipnir

Class: Phantasmal

Description: Named after Odin's trusty steed, these shoes also mimic Sleipnir's powers.

Increase Movement Speed.

Maximum HP and MP + 20%

SP Recovery + 15%, MDEF + 10

Impossible to refine this item.

Indestructible.

Class: Armor defense : 40

Required Level : 75

Applicable Job : Any Class

* * *

**Harry's Future Stats:**

Character Name: Harry

Alignment: Neutral

Level: 141

Profession: Summoner

Subclass: level 90 Chef

Title: Seeker of Truth, Emperor vi Britania

Fame: 10300

Health: 19400 (+800) = 20200 + (20% = 4040) = 24240

Mana: 36200 + (20% = 7240) = 43440

Strength: 80

Agility: 110

Vitality: 430

Wisdom: 50

Intellect: 940

Luck: 50

Attack: 220

Magic Attack: 1880 (+240)

Magic defense: 100 (+5) + (+10)

Mana Regen speed: 10 secs (+2820)

Defense: 430 (+10)

Speed: 220

Hit: 220

Crit: 100

* * *

®Stats formula:

®Every level + 10 stats:

1 str = 2 attack, 10 hp

1 vit = 20 hp, 1 def

1 int = 30 mp or mana, 2 magic attack, 3 mana recovery.

1 wis = 2 magic defense, .2 mana regen.

1 agi = 2 speed, 2 hit

1 luck = 2 crit

* * *

**Authors Note:** I'm starting to drift of from the main story, I ran out of translated version for reference.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Fairy Ring

Disclaimer: I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

**Authors Note:** This fanfic is going AU. Couldn't wait for translation release.

* * *

Previously on Harry's New Hobby

**"Infinity Force!."** Shiroe shouted as he placed the effect on Harry.

**"Healer of the World!."** shouted Harry at his end.

Healing magic errupted and a very strong green healing energy erupted from the ground healing everything in sight. The area covered the entire nation of Japan server.

Normally such a spell is harmless to everything and would heal everyone in its path wheter monster or Player. There is an exception, that is the forces of undead, because of their characteristics, any healing done to them will cause damage instead.

With the effect of 'Healer of the World', that converts all of Harry's MP into a continental area heal, focusing on the damage to all undead monsters, along with Shiroe's 'Infinity Force', that unlocks the target's limeters, and grants them unlimited MP for 15 seconds, let's just say that it does infinity damage to all undead within range, and let's just say that 'Healer of the World' has alot of range.

Harry's spell wiped out all undead in whole of Japan server that night, the result?, he gained plenty of levels and his fame continued to spread across the land.

Harry fainted after casting such a very strong spell.

Harry saw the message on his screen before he passed out.

* * *

*Ding*

Congratulations!

-You have gained 50 levels

* * *

Congratulations! You are the MVP!

-Gained Phatasmal item Sleipnir

* * *

Chapter Start

Harry woke up feeling very refreshed, He was in a VIP hotel type of room, probably in the Choushi's mayor's guest room he deduced.

Harry did his morning stretches and took a bath. After finishing his bath, Harry wore his other pair of emperor outfit duplicate. When Harry exited the house, he saw people celebrating.

Harry decided to take a stroll to enjoy the sites, everyone seems to bow to him for some strange reason including the troops from the people of the land. Harry waved his hands at them, and went to find Shiroe but couldn't find him anywhere so he he decided to use the telepathy.

"Moshi, Moshi, ahh your awake sempai, congratulations on saving our behind, with this, we will be safe untill next year, we will be sure to deploy more troops so they don't overwhelm us again. That was really some light show you gave that time, hoh?, your heading back to Akihabara?, well I suppose, do you have some free time?, the nobles from the League of Freedom Cities Eastal keeps on pestering us about Emperor vi Britania for some tea party and some business contracts for those eggs, I'm really swamped with work, what? your hanging up?, hey, listen to my rant dammit!." Shiroe talked but Harry hung up.

Harry arrived at his guild Hall, and was greeted by its members and got further teased.

Another two months passed, and Harry was getting bored, Harry did get a unique reward from the Duke Sergead though, a compact infinity bag, a bag that has a bottomless storage space, how very useful, and since he had his Vongola ring, said reward was multiplied by ten, earning him ten pairs. Harry has indeed struck gold, he shared and gave one to Soujiro, and one to Shiroe. Harry was certain they would definitely need it because of the endless paperwork, and both seem to have endless workload, it would aid them to have their necessary items on hand to lessen their problems.

Harry was utterly bored, no action, well, if you count evading fans action, then Harry has plenty. It was then Harry had a brilliant and crazy idea. His answer came to the form of the Fairy ring.

* * *

**Fairy Ring**

Fairy Ring(or Fairy Circle) is a device that allows you to teleport between zones in Elder Tales. Although confirmed to be working after the Catastrophe, no one wants to approach them. The reason for this is because the teleportation device changes destination under the influence of the moon.

The destination changes every 1 hour, in addition to that the cycle also changes every month (they use the moon calendar which only contains 28 months). The destination of the Fairy Ring you just used is entirely different and doesn't take you back to where you originally came from, so the number of connection combinations to various places (Fairy Ring works on a world-wide scale) is enormous even though it is limited by the moon. Because there is a re-use restriction time, once a Fairy Ring has been used once another can't be used right after.

Generally in Elder Tales, players create parties to play with for the day depending on the location of their main player town. For those by themselves, after doing proper preparations like shopping, they would use Fairy Ring to move to the field zone containing the dungeon, there they would meet up with others and go on adventures and battles. Due to inability to check guides after the Catastrophe, movement of Adventurers have become very limited.

* * *

Harry made a mad dash to see Soujiro and explained his plan to him, well there was an issue on investigating the rings, but everyone was very busy, and is afraid to use the rings. Harry also contacted Shiroe and said that he would inform the Round Table Council since the Fairy Ring investigation seems to be put off and is lacking in progress and manpower.

After a week of deliberation, Harry's idea has been approved so Harry went on a shopping spree and bought all the food and spices at the market, Harry has now a 3 year worth supply of food, Harry has also accumulated 500 million gold in funds save since he was forced to produce 2k of super eggs per day and there was an inflation in prices, because adventurers had become more active and procured much more money than usual, add to the fact that his Blissey's proficiency in making eggs has increased that they seem to breeze through the process of making soft boiled eggs, and they can now make due with 2k eggs per day. Harry stuffed all the food, spices and all of his items into the infinity bag.

Harry checked his stat and skills. He now noticed a big jump in his HP and Mp and checked the cause, what he saw almost gave him a heart attack.

* * *

Special effect: Loyal Devotion

- As the number of people admires your visage through the 'Super Delicious Eggs of Fantasy', so will the stats you gained be multiplied

-Current number of devotees/admirers has reached 152,720+ people and rising earning your Tittle stats to be multiplied by [ 15 ].

- 10000 devotees/admirers = [ 1 ] multiply.

HP + 2500 x [ 15 ] = 37500

MP + 2000 x [ 15 ] = 30000

Fame + 2500 x [ 15 ] = 37500

* * *

Harry's Stats:

Character Name: Harry

Alignment: Neutral

Level: 141

Profession: Summoner

Subclass: level 100 Chef

Title: Seeker of Truth, Emperor vi Britania

Fame: 300 +(37500) = 37800

Health: 46900 (+800) = 47700 + (20% = 9380) = 56280

Mana: 58200 + (20% = 11640) = 69840

Strength: 80

Agility: 110

Vitality: 430

Wisdom: 50

Intellect: 940

Luck: 50

Attack: 220

Magic Attack: 1880 (+240)

Magic defense: 100 (+5) + (+10)

Mana Regen speed: 10 secs (+2820)

Defense: 430 (+10)

Speed: 220

Hit: 220

Crit: 100

* * *

Harry was smiling at his new stats, he now rivaled a World Boss himself.

He was now ready, Harry wore his emperor's outfit beffiting of his status, he really fell in love with that outfit resulting in him having plenty of duplicates, Harry arrived at Akihabara's Fairy Ring, alot of people decided to send him off, some people he didn't even know where there, probably a Super Egg fan.

He was about to use the Fairy ring when he heard a shout.

**"Wait Shishou!."** someone shouted, Harry turned around and saw Ranma, Saito, Killua Gon, and Nanoha running towards him.

"Your not getting rid of us that easy Shishou, mou, how very sneaky of you." Ranma stated, which gave Harry a smile.

"Hehehe, I'm touched, maybe I should start my own guild with you guy's." Harry joked.

"Really sempai?, you hear that everyone, Harry is starting a guild with us." said Ranma earning him a cheer from Killua, Gon, Saito and Nanoha having Harry sweatdropped.

Harry gulped, he couldn't tell them it was a joke, it would break their hearts, so Harry sent a rushed message to Soujiro.

* * *

Dear Souji,

I have gotten myself in a bit of a Jam, It seems that I have made myself another family and blurted a joke that I should make a guild with them, sadly they took it literally and I hate to break their hearts so I'm informing you of my resignation. I will probably register our guild when we arrive where the Fairy ring will take us, I hope you understand, your friend Harry.

P.S.

I hope to rival your guild in Strength, but I don't look forward to paperwork.

* * *

"You'll have to wait, I'll make it once we arrived at our destinations Guild Building Zone, everyone ready?, okay, **to the new frontier!**." Harry shouted as he activated the fairy ring.

The ring did it's magic, and it also performed a spectacular lightshow.

Elsewhere, somewhere in the North American Server, their fairy ring started to activate, many people gathered including the people of the land. 6 silhouette of people's shadow could be seen appearing, the light died down showing Harry, and his party in all their glory.

People we're looking like them like an alien object, now, what would most do when they arrive at an unknown place and discovered civilization?, what would they say?, "We come in peace?.", or "We mean you no harm?." or something like that, but that wasn't the case with Harry.

The moment he set foot in the new territory, this is what he said.

**"ALL HAIL BRITANIA!."** Harry shouted.

The people looked at him funny, maybe he had a few screw loose in his head. Harry's group just smiled at his antics.

The people stared at Harry for 5 minutes, and then they all laughed at the crazy person who used the Fairy ring, oh, they laughed for 30 minutes alright. It wasn't until a large number of the people of the land gathered at the Fairy ring and kneeled at Harry that made them shut up.

Harry just walked straight to the Guild building Zone, Harry observed his sorroundings as he walked, it was bad, the situation was really really bad, it was a lawless zone, and the treatment between the NPC, and players was very harsh.

Harry grit his teeth, and his hand formed to a fist, it was this scene that he was glad that Shiroe did what he did at Akihabara, then he got a brilliant idea, why not copy what Shiroe did?, Harry had the resources to bend the people of this city to his demands to make it better, so his mind went into overdrive, and when he arrived at the Guild building Zone he withrawed his membership from his guild West Wind Brigade and made a new guild, he called it the **"Britanian Empire." **He invited his new family immediately making them a happy camper.

Harry also brought the the Guild building Zone for 5 million gold, for his next step he explained his plan to his group, and he got their approval. He ordered his members to spread the word that he will be having a meeting with the major guilds both battle and production guilds the next day at 11 a.m at the Town Council Hall. Harry also told them to bring a representive for small guilds, and instructed them that it is an Order from the Emperor of Britania from the guild 'Bitanian Empire', failure to comply will result in the ban of their guild items and money, he also told them if they still will not reply then check the Owner of the Guild Building Zone, and they should listen to Harry's tune. Harry's group followed his order, and spread his ultimatum to this new city successfully which he learned was New York in the real world.

News spread like wildfire about the Britanian Empire guild's forceful takeover, many were skeptical, but seing major guilds were in a panic like headless chickens confirmed their validity, the small guilds were quite happy, it could not have resulted in a worse situation than it already is, so they took a leap of faith in the meeting and attended it.

Harry found an information broker, and paid him for some information about the city. This is what he learned.

* * *

North American Server

Region personally under the jurisdiction of Atharva Inc. Within the game this area is call "The Land of UN/Wen".

In the North American server area in Elder Tales, Big Apple and South Angels were the only two player towns available to be selected in the early days. Although it seems to simulate America in 1/2 the scale through 'Half-Gaia Project', things like cultural backgrounds have not been clarified at this point.

* * *

Big Apple

Inital starting point in the North American server.

After the Catastrophe, the town lost order after the so-called '6.01 Food Riots', it has become a savage town filled with violent guilds and selfish Adventurers, the few righteous Adventurers and guilds that exist don't have enough power to bring the town back to order. Location is around the area corresponding to New York.

* * *

It was bad as he thought, he also learned the major players in the Big Apple.

* * *

[]The Big league Battle Guilds/Elite Four[]

Lorelei of guild Ice Castle

Bruno of guild Fighting Force

Agatha of guild Ghost Bearers

Lance of guild Dragon Riders

[]The Production Guilds[]

Sabrina of guild Psychic Blaster

Koga of guild Poison Jammer

Blaine of guild Fire Storm

Giovanni of guild Ground Slammer

[]Small Guilds[]

Brock of guild Rock Smasher

Misty of guild Water Queen

Lt. Surge of guild Electric Emperor

Erica of guild Grass Perfection

* * *

[**Note:** If you haven't notice, I took these characters from the pokemon game.]

* * *

Time skip, day of the meeting.

Harry was already inside the Town Council Hall, he waited in another room waiting for the right time to enter the main meeting hall. The time has finally arrived for the face-off.

As Harry entered the room, the guild leaders become wary of Harry.

Naturally, Harry played mind games with them.

"Good morning, before we start, I would like to give this opening statement, **ALL HAIL BRITANIA!.**" Harry shouted which made them sweatdropped. Harry then adjusted his glasses and thought _"Harry: 1, Big Apple guilds: 0."_

"Now we can discuss the finer points of this meeting." Harry stated resulting in many outbursts that came from the Big Apple's guild masters.

"This is is blackmail!, how can you call yourself human when you got our items, and money hostage?." Lance, the leader of the elite four argued.

"Ahahahahahaha!, my, my, and the situation before was better?, well I'm sure it was, only for your group that is." Harry smirked.

Lance, gupled and back off, it was true, his guild was one who took advantage of the chaos, he was one who he horded food and occupied the best training spots.

"You are right, it is blackmail, this is War gentlemen, it would be best I describe it to one of many of your excuses like 'survival of the fittest'." Harry pointed out.

Harry's deduction strikes home, almost the majority of them who had power used that very excuse themselves and the innocent ones are forced to do the same, such cycle is repeated.

"This meeting is a mere formality, your fate is literally in my hands, you have no say in the matter, but I am ordering you to follow it or else!." Harry's threat lingered on their minds, it was like the death reaper has his blade on their throats, and one wrong move would be very costly indeed.

"What are your demands?." Lance, the leader of the elite four gave up reasoning with this person, much less threatening him, his points were all valid as he was using it himself a few month's ago.

Silence filled the room, they were all waiting to what unreasonable demands Harry was going to make but surprised them instead.

"Here are my demands, first, the ban PKing in low-level zones around Big Apple. Second, each guild should comprise with each other for grinding spots. Third, each guild must respect human rights of players. There must not be any confinement, kidnapping, murder, and rape. Joining and leaving guilds must be a voluntary decision. Fourth, you are to collect resources through taxation and job requests which will be used to investigate the Fairy Rings that can be used for exploring zones and mapping routes. When exploration has been completed, they will disseminate information through newspaper and other media channels." Harry explained but he was interrupted.

"How can you tax us when money isn't circulating especially from small guilds like us?." Brock bravely pointed his opinion.

Many were anticipating what kind of punishment Harry would dish out for insubordination, but was surprised to what happened next.

"Let me finish before you ask your questions." Harry calmly pacified the people in the meeting. Surprisingly, they found out that Harry was a reasonable guy.

"Now where was I?, ah, the main purpose of the alliance is to improve the city's vitality and security. This was achieved through governance, regulation, criminalization, taxation, collaboration, information management, innovation, and economy. One might ask how I will do this?, it's simple." Harry chuckled

All of the guild masters in the room were full of anticipation.

"I'm surprised that you guys haven't still figured out how to make food here, its making this city stagnant." Harry snapped his fingers and his party brought food that he prepared and served them to the people of the room.

The guild masters in the room were salivating at the aroma, they carefully took a bite, and cried tears of joys for their first taste of real food before the catastrophe.

"Please!, please, share with us this secret." All of them begged, it has been many months since the catastrophe occured, since they could not figure out how to cook for food, they resorted to hoarding the edible simple foods that had taste, and led to much chaos in the Big Apple.

"Yes gentleman, I am sharing this piece of information to all of the people here in the Big Apple, this will boosts innovations which subsequently increases consumption and business and decreases depression. The increased consumption also leads to rising in demand and jobs across production and battle guilds. Yes gentleman, this is the Holy Grail of information which can revolutionize this stone age of a city, and can motivate those lazy player bums to hunt for money which in turn will do those things I mentioned earlier, but I expect for you guys to do the same, and share your discovery to the public if you found some new discoveries that will lead to innovation and inventions, do you agree to my terms?." Harry asked.

"Yes!." They shouted unanimously, they were desperate dammit and this person in front of them is offering information worth the Holy Grail for free to better themselves, naturally they are in turn obligated to agree to his fair demands.

"The secret is this this." Harry said, and the room was filled with anticipation.

"The out-of-the-game innovations can be created by those with suitable subclasses and levels without using the in-game menu. this means that you can cook food the traditional way, but the success to its trick is who has the class who does them, for example, my subclass is a chef and a high level one, so naturally I can cook complicated dishes, the success of cooking is also determined by ones subclass level, so cooking complicated dishes is out of those whose subclass is not high enough and those who does not have the right class." explained Harry.

"Naturally this does not mean that it only affects cooking only, other classes can do the same and can recreate real world inventions such as a radio. Gentlemen where I came from we have successfully recreated a steam powered boat, that is the difference and value and true meaning of this information. Naturally possessing this information doesn't really lead to success if we hoard it to ourselves, we need cooperation with all the players and guilds to advance at that level to where I am from. I expect you to disclose your new discoveries to the public. We will definitely enter an age of rediscovering inventions that we can recreate from the real world." Harry explained excitedly.

The Big Apple guild masters digested this information, and realized that they were very close to ruin. A shiver run down their spine at this realization that if this person in front of them had not intervened it would ultimately lead to their demise.

"There is one more issue I would like to include, that is to build good relationships with the People of the Land or NPC and respect their human rights." Harry explained.

Shock and confusion were clearly shown in the Big Apple guild masters faces.

"Let me elaborate, as you have clearly noticed, the people of the land or NPC are no longer what we thought them to be, they have thoughts and feelings and every right to what makes them human, the only difference between them and us is that we are immortal in this game. It reminds me of the case near my previous town, the other player city abused the people of the land and they were selling the people of the land or NPC as slaves." Harry shared his experience.

Shock were the thought of the Big Apple guild masters, they haven't thought of it, but they were headed down that path, if it wasn't for Harry they would definitely have.

"Let me remind you gentlemen, the people of the land are like normal human beings, as such they outnumber us greatly seing as this is their original world, a war with them would be devastating. But let me assure you that they can be reasoned with as well, we have formed an alliance with them at my previous server location and it has opened many trade routes, and naturally, profits for both sides, it's a win-win situation really, just be careful of their politics." Harry explained, and the people of the room digested this new piece of information, plenty of them were interested in future profits to be made.

"With that, I leave the fate of your lovely city in your capable hands, I also leave the political management of this city to your care, and the name of it's new group to you, here is my closing statement, **ALL HAIL BRITANIA!.**" Harry shouted as he left the building.

Harry arrived at his new guild house with his new family, it was pretty decent space, a rank A guild house, quite spacious and capable of fitting in 100 players, and has many rooms. Harry allowed to splurge himself at the success of his mission.

Little did Harry know that he changed the destiny of the New York/ Big Apple town's inhabitants, and saved many lives in the process.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 The Epic Confrontation

Disclaimer: I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

After the day of Harry's forceful guidance/takeover on Big Apple (name of the town), there was a drastic change in the city, it took a turn for the better, players were busy selling food and they also have started hunting monsters.

It was truly the perfect day, Harry decided to contribute more by opening his stand, and handing out free Super Delicious Eggs of Fantasy to the people. He set up shop, and named it 'Britaninian Emperial Villa', he explained to his family/guild members that it was for goodwill, and said goodwill always return as good Karma, plus it helps spread his influence as well was feed the stomachs of the citizens of Big Apple.

The people were very curious at the new shop that popped up, it's not everyday the rumoured guild that forcefully took over the city set up shop, and handing out free food. One brave player took a leap of fate and ate the egg, said player was sent into heaven shouting its deliciousness to an insane degree, one might think that this food turned the meek player into a maniac, this is probably true, the egg's effect was all powerful and everlasting, people rushed and did a mad dash to the stand, best of all, it was free, many people went crazy like rabid dogs. That day, 2,000 supply of Super Delicious Eggs of Fantasy disappeared in a flash, and much disappointment to many players, who cursed themselves for having missed the said epic food rush.

Morale in the Big Apple has never seen an all time high, people we're gossiping about the new reformed government in the city, it was later that day that Harry got called into the town hall council building. Harry was indeed curious to why he was called, He definitely thought that he ironed out the edges of the council and he would let them, the council members make a new government, and also let them govern it themselves, all Harry has to do is push an the occasional nudge here and there, yes, a perfect lazy job for him. It wasn't until he saw the banner in the room that Harry felt dread, the banner's written words were 'United Britanian Confederacy' in bold colors.

"Umm, why am I called here, I get the feeling that it has something to do with that banner and somehow it's related me?." Harry stated to the people of the room.

The guild masters wore a creepy smile that sent Harry a shiver.

"Why, whatever do you mean Mr. Emperor?, we are only returning the favor and let you finish what you started, your not getting away that easily, Welcome to the United Britanian Confederacy, we, the members of the council has elected you as president of this council since it was your idea that made this all possible, we decided for you to take responsibility for it." explained Lance.

**"Noooooooooooo!."** Harry shouted in despair and the new members of the United Britanian Confedaracy just laughed at their new president/Emperor's antics.

"Noooo!, I have been forcefully engaged, it feels like a one night stand gone horribly wrong and I accidentally impregnated my partner, is this what it feels like?, I feel so hollow." Harry shouted his dilemma.

"Hey it isn't that bad, at least your experiencing parenthood in another form, but I got to admit, that was very funny the way you explained your current predicament, which is actually very accurate." explained Lance.

"Now, let me introduce you to your new wife, the paperwork that you need signed and in much needed of your approval, don't worry, we know that you're new here and we have sorted them out." explained Lance further.

Harry was forcefully brought to his new office and was swamped with paperwork. He checked the forms such as supply of food budget and restoration to the city. Harry focused more on food at early stage of this game as it is a good motivator to help players rehabilitate their needs.

After hours of paperwork, Harry informed his secretary that he was finished and is heading to his guild, Harry requested that he be given his work schedule, after that he went home like a defeated puppy.

A month passed, and Harry was having a smooth transition with his job at managing a city, from signing on quests, and agreeing to policies that needed his approval, progress has been booming and houses are constantly being made to accommodate new immigrants due to the improved condition of the city.

Naturally many people come and go into the city, and that includes spies from all side, it made sense that the people of the land would notice the sudden change, at first they we're wondering what happened to that dreadful town, they always use it to portray the ruthlessness of adventures and use them to their propaganda to gather forces to their factions, curiosity got the better of them and sent people to the Big Apple.

The American server holds three factions of the people of the land governing for power and vying for supremacy under the same banner of rule, but they have 3 leaders that are constantly fighting for the top position making them at a standstill. They call themselves the 'United Team Rocket Kingdom'.

Their leaders are James(human) the Wise, Jessie(human) the inventor, and Meowth(werecat) the warlord. This are the superpower that govern these lands.

But that story arc is for another time, hehehe, the author is evil.

It was a regular day in the Big A(Big Apple) when sudden reports came in saying that there is an army of adventurers numbering 10000 outside the city walls, they killed the players who was sent to scout for information, but there was one who successfully obtained their message and this person was Harry's top priority.

Harry walked towards the cathedral to extract information. He arrived at the cathedral, the warrior was very confused.

"Ahem!, excuse me, but I heard you encountered those barbarians, anything you can tell me about them?." asked Harry with concern.

"They are a weird bunch, said something about liberating this city from the clutches of evil." said the adventurer.

"Aren't they a little late for that?, we have already reformed and improvement on our city is already in progress." Harry said his concern and all the people in the people in the vicinity agreed with him.

"They also mentioned that they will attack until sundown and gave us time to lament, they will only accept our unconditional surrender." The adventurer explained.

"Those bastards!, they're ruining my day, thank you for your information kind sir." Harry expressed his opinion.

Harry stood up and used a mass telepathy to the United Britanian Confederacy and to the whole Big Apple city.

**"Attention, people of the Big Apple, It has been confirmed that we are being invaded with an enemy force just outside our city, I'll ask you not to panic, but I doubt that will reassure you all, but I ask you believe in the United Britanian Confederacy, and I ask all of you adventurers leavel 50 and above, please report to the elite 4 battle guilds, I promise that I will protect the citizens of this city including the people of the land, Our pride, Our work, Our budding revolution, I will protect it all with all my might, Believe in us, Believe in the United Britanian Confederacy, and believe in Britania, ALL HAIL BRITANIA!.**" Harry announced his war speech.

The people in the Big A we're inspired, moral has reached an all time high, Harry experienced patriotism at it's peak, and they were all supporting his belief and ideals.

_"I can't let them down now, I will protect this city."_ Harry thought.

Harry contacted his guildmates to meet at the front gate, Harry also gave instructions to the elite four to meet at the entrance of the city.

People we're scared, but they were reassured by their leader, preventing mass panic attack.

Harry sent a message to talk to the enemy leader via a messenger, he stated that both sides should bring five trusted people in the negotiations for fair play, the enemy side agreed, and will meet at the assigned location for a last minute negotiations.

Harry Summoned his regular horse and was accompanied by Gon, Ranma, Killua, Saito and Nanoha to their destination. It took a 10 minute ride.

Harry finally saw his opponent, this man has a lean build, wearing an all black stylish silky clothes with a black cape, and a black helmet covering his whole face. When Harry saw him it made his eye twitch. The other side seemed very confident and took the opening approach and introduced himself.

"I am Zero, the man of Miracles, I have come to liberate the city and its citizens from your evil clutches, Yes, don't think for a moment that I don't know about your dastardly activities, Lance of the Elite Four." Zero accused and made Harry's eye twitch again and contemplated on the situation.

"Ha!, cat got your tongue demon?, your justly punishment will be delivered soon by me and our 'South Angels Liberation Front', that's right, we came from the other starting city called South Angels located at Los Angeles in the real world." Zero explained while boasting.

"Are you blind?." Harry asked.

"What was that?, how dare you accuse me if I'm blind, I have 20/20 vision for your information." Zero countered.

"Ahh, then you must be deaf." Harry accused.

"What!, how dare you!, you barbarian, ahh, I see what you're doing, your making me loose confidence with your banter." Zero spoke as he believed he figured out the reason behind his enemy schemes.

"Really, can you read what my name is then?." Harry asked amused.

"Of course Lance, your name is...Harry?." asked the confused Zero.

"How dare you trick me, the letter from the messenger asked that BOTH leaders will be negotiating, that's what I get by for trusting vile villains." Zero accused.

"Ahh, but I didn't lie, your information is just outdated, I am indeed the New leader of this city for the past month and I did some major positive changes, thus your coming here to liberate the city is not needed." Harry informed this bumpkin in front of him politely.

"What!?, bah!, it's all the same, tigers don't change its stripes, your evil tyranny will end by my hand after this meeting." Zero spoke with conviction.

"What a short sighted person you are, I do doubt your leading capabilities, if your dead set in your belief, then whatever I say, won't sway you." Harry spoke to his enemy.

"That's right demon!, a demon is always a demon, I will stick by my word and give you untill sundown for your unconditional surrender, we will attack with full force, and you will surrender to me, and respect my Authority!." Zero declared.

"Very well, I would at least thank you for coming to this meeting and thank you for giving us time to deliberate our course of action." Harry said as he left to Big A.

"That's right knave, feel honoured that I have given you time for contemplating your evil actions." Zero shouted.

"Umm boss?, maybe we were wrong, that person was very civil the entire time of the meeting." one of his trusted companions pointed out.

"Shut up!, since when have I, the great Zero ever been wrong?, trust me, that person is a High tier rank evil villain if I ever encountered one." Zero said as he went back to his troops.

At Harry's side of the battlefield, he gave his inspiring speech to his troops.

**"Citizens of Big Apple, I just finished having a talk with the enemy leader, sadly the enemy leader who calls himself Zero has his ways set in conquering this town, he seems to believe that we are still at the dark age like last month ago and won't listen to reason, He has declared to attack our beloved city at Sundown. I will be honest, they outnumber our forces greatly, they have with them an estimate of 10,000 high level adventurers, while ours is 2,500. Citezens I cannot blame you if you are afraid, we are just on the road to recovery so most of our forces are still low levelled as they haven't reach their full potential. Do not, I repeat, do not loose hope, because we have an ace in our sleeve, What?, no it's not something cheesy like 'believe in the heart of the cards', or 'we will win if we believe strongly', no, citizens of Big Apple, my answer is 'POWER', yes, the power to protect my precious people, I do indeed have it, some of you are skeptical?, very well, it is nearly sundown and the enemy is slowly approaching our doorsteps, let me Harry, no, I go by my moniker, let me, Lelouch vi Britania show you, the power to change the world, for I am the true man of Miracles!."** Harry shouted for all to hear.

Harry then moved forward towards the direction of the enemy to have space for his summoning.

Many people people were curious to what Harry would do to avert this disaster including his guild members.

Harry began chanting, his voice echoed for all to hear, _**"Legendary Phantasmal Contract Summoning: I summon the elements of Fire, Ice, Lightning, bound by the Guardian of the sea and sky. I summon upon these beings of legends, unleash fury upon my foes. Lelouch vi Britania commands you, do thy bidding, crush my foes, so has your summoner decree, so it shall be done, arise once more, and let his legend shine. Behold I summon the Legendary Birds of the elements, Moltres, the legendary bird of fire, Zapdos, the legendary bird of lightning, Articuno, the legendary bird of Ice, Lugia, The legendary Guardian of the sea, Ho-oh, the legendary guardian of the sky. This I command: Destroy all my opposing enemies within sight."**_ Harry finished his chanting and he pointed his finger to his enemies.

five summoning circle appeared in conjunction with Harry's chant, they appeared in the air, in a pentagram formation summoning each legendary bird when its corresponding name was was called and summoned. The legendary birds was truly a sight to behold towering to the height of 5′3″ (1.60m) to 5′7″ (1.70m). As soon as Harry said "This I command: Destroy all my opposing enemies within sight.", they sprung into action and fired fiery elemental blasts of destruction that blasted the enemy forces.

All people both sides of the battlefield were at awe at the majestic and destructive creatures Harry summoned. Most enemy forces led by Zero wet their pants.

On Harry's side, the people where thinking _"Holy Shit!, I mean that is seriously Awesome!."_

On Zero's side of the battlefield, Zero, who also claims to be a man of miracles, was having his mind blown away, he never thought that this villain would be so powerful, his troops whittled down to 5,000 in a flash, if he doesn't do something soon, then he and his troops will be defeated. Then he remembered, he had an ace of his sleeve, he has a certain phantasmal item, a one time use item called the 'Jewel of the unsummon'. This item summons a legendary man made artifact golem having 65,000 Hp, regenerates 5k health per minute and has a special skills that unsummons enemy summons and any other summons cannot be called while this golem is on the field, the downside is this golem only last for 24 hours, but it should serve its purpose.

Zero smirked, he then began shouting "You think you have won?, this Zero isn't down for the count yet, behold, my secret weapon, **Activate! Jewel of the Unsummon!.**" Zero shouted as he throwed the jewel into a clearing.

The ground trembled, a figure began to form where Zero had thrown the jewel. The figure now was in a stable shape, it was now identifiable as a very large golem.

The golem glowed an ominous glow, Harry's summons poofed, and was de-summoned.

Zero laughed at his success, " Mwahahahaha!, Ha!, take that, I Zero, the man of miracles have defeated this villain's secret weapon, justice will finally be served, **NOW BEHOLD! THE GOLEM OF UNSUMMON!.**" Zero shouted and boasted his imminent victory.

"This special summon has 65,000 Hp, and can regenerate 5,000 Hp per minute, but best of all, this golem unsummons all summons while this guy is on the field, scared out of your boots yet?, now repent for your sins!." Zero shouted and his side of the battlefield cheered.

Harry's side of the battlefield felt despair, their only hope was crushed, they waited for their inevitable defeat.

"I see, then it would make sense that if that golem is defeated, then you will have no more crutch in your false bravado." Harry said silently but his voice somehow echoed reaching to Zero's ear.

"Hahahaha!, as if you could defeat my super awesome phantasmal item summon golem. I'll give you one free shot, you can hardly dent it." Zero said confidently.

"Your arrogance will be your downfall, nevertheless, I will take your challenge." Harry said as he pointed his finger at said golem.

Zero and his troops were laughing very hard, they were expecting a very futile attempt at destroying his golem.

**"Emperial End."** Harry said casually as a large beam erupted from his fingertips, the large beam went through the golem of unsummon destroying it instantly, and said beam was now headed to Zero's troops, the beam exploded leaving an estimated 500 nearly beaten to death soldiers.

All the people's jaws were hanging, they could not believe the scene that unfolded in their eyes, it took five minutes for the information to be digested. The people finally came to their senses and the citizens of Big Apple cheered for their victory.

"Yyyyyyooooouuuu..., You Monster!, You vile fiend!, you may have won this time, but I will be back to repay this Humiliation!, wait for me citizens of Big Apple, I will definitely come back to save you all from this mans EVIL clutches." Zero shouted and began to retreat to his dismay.

"Your the monster you stupid invaders, our lives has never been better thanks to Lelouch vi Britania's forceful takeover a month ago, he reformed all illegal acts and shared with us valuable knowledge on how to survive this catastrophe, go away and don't come back." Some random player shouted his opinion.

"That's right, go away and never come back!, your the evil villain here, we were just having a peaceful day when you arrived." another player voiced his opinion.

"Boo!."

"Don't come back you fiend!."

It was then Zero remembered Lelouch vi Britania's words in their meeting

* * *

~Flashback~

"Really, can you read what my name is then?." Harry asked amusely.

"Of course Lance, your name is...Harry?." asked the confused Zero.

"How dare you trick me, the letter from the messenger asked that BOTH leaders of th city will b negotiating, that's what I by for trusting vile villains." Zero accused.

"Ahh, but I didn't lie, your information is just outdated, I am indeed th New leader of this city this past month and did some major positive changes, thus your coming here to liberate the city is not needed." Harry informed this bumpkin in front of him.

"What!?, bah!, it's all the same, Zebra's don't change its stripes, your evil tyranny will end by my hand after this meeting." Zero spoke with conviction.

"What a short sighted person you are, I doubt your leading capabilities, if your dead set in your belief, then whatever I say, won't sway you." Harry spoke to his enemy.

"That's right demon!, a demon is always a demon, I give you till sundown for your unconditional surrender, we will attack with full force, and you will surrender to me, and respect my Authority!." Zero declared.

"Very well, I would at least thank you for coming to this meeting and thank you for giving us time to deliberate our course of action." Harry said as he left to Big A.

"That's right knave, feel honoured that I have given you time for contemplating your evil actions." Zero shouted.

"Umm boss?, maybe we were wrong, that person was very civil the entire time of the meeting." one of his trusted companions pointed out.

"Shut up!, since when have I, the great Zero ever been wrong?, trust me, that person is a High tier rank villain if I ever encountered one." Zero said as he went back to his troops.

~Flashback end~

* * *

_"That's right, that Harry or Lelouch as he calls himself has been respectful and informed me that my information was outdated, and I flat out refused to believe his claim that i made a big mistake, and the city was already free from tyranny."_ Zero thought and hang his head in shame.

Zero and his men just retreated like a defeated puppy, it was then that Zero vowed to better himself so mistakes like this won't happen.

On Harry's side of the field, the citizens of Big A were chanting Harry's moniker name.

"Long live Lelouch!, Long Live the United Britanian Confederacy!, All Hail Britania!." The citizens shouted and cheered.

It was times like this that he was glad he took the right course of action.

Harry smiled and joined the celebration with a goofy grin, he never realised the battle was spied upon.

"The United Britanian Confederacy, I must contact them, with their support I James/Jessei/Meowth, will be the supreme ruler of 'United Team Rocket Kingdom'." The three leaders said at the same time.

Will the "United Britanian Kingdom" survive the political schemes of this three leaders?, tune in next time on Harry's New Hobby.

* * *

*Ding*

You have gained 39 levels

* * *

**Harry's Stats:**

Character Name: Harry

Alignment: Neutral

Level: 170

Profession: Summoner

Subclass: level 108 Chef

Title: Seeker of Truth, Emperor vi Britania

Fame: 300 +(37500) = 37800

Health: 46900 (+800) = 47700 + (20% = 9380) = 56280

Mana: 58200 + (20% = 11640) = 69840

Strength: 80

Agility: 400

Vitality: 430

Wisdom: 50

Intellect: 940

Luck: 150

Attack: 220

Magic Attack: 1880 (+240)

Magic defense: 100 (+5) + (+10)

Mana Regen speed: 10 secs (+2820)

Defense: 430 (+10)

Speed: 800

Hit: 800

Crit: 300

* * *

Authors Note: If you guys haven't figure it out, Zero is a character from Code Geass as Lelouch's savior persona. That's why I made Harry's eye twitch at their meeting, I could feel the irony of the situation. Happy reading. P.S if you find some grammar mistakes, pm me so I can change it.


End file.
